Por nuestro amor puede que todo cambie
by shanakamiya
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde lo acontesido en digimon 02 y como costumbre los niños elegidos se reunen para platicar sus aventuras y las cosas que les han sucedido, sin embargio poir alguna extraña razon Tai y Takeru parecen alejarse cada vez mas, talvez es por "aquello" que sucedio hace ya tiempo o por los sentimientos que tienen cada uno sobre el otro.
1. ¿El otro lo recordara?

**_Este fue el segundo fic que escribi._**

**_Esta serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a TOEI Animation y solo estoy utilisando sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. _**

**_En esta ocacion escoji un Taikeru porque me gusta esta pareja por su linda relacion de "oni-chan y ototo" (hermanos) que asian mucho en la primera temporada._**

**_Advertencias futuras del fic: Lemon_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: ¿El otro lo recordara?**_

Era ya toda una tradición que cada primero de agosto los digielegidos se reunieran en el parque de Odaiba a revivir esa gran aventura que cambio sus vidas.

Iba llegando presuroso, el encuentro era a las 3:00 y ya eran 3:30, en cuanto llego escucho claramente la voz de Daisuke regañarle.

-Takeru llegas tarde, nos tenias esperando a todos.

-Lo siento—Contesto el aludido—tuve que ayudarle a mi madre con algo y por ello…

-Bueno lo importante es que llegaste así que siéntate.

Le dijo su hermano Yamato.

Takeru acepto y se sentó donde todos en el pasto a la sombra de un gran roble y empezaron a charlar de los hechos acontecidos hace años con la acepción de que esta vez era el turno de Daisuke y los mas jóvenes de contar sus variadas aventuras las cuales no parecían muy lejanas, pero de eso ya en pasado otros tres años.

Takeru por su parte suspirada melancólico, parecía cansado como si no hubiera querido asistir a aquella reunión.

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?-Pregunta Hikari al verlo—sabes que ya es rara la ocasión en que podemos estar todos reunidos, por eso ¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada.

Negó Takaishi rotundamente.

-Yo creo que te preocupan los exámenes—Agrego Daisuke sonriendo zorrunamente—pero si eso es lógico.

Hikari rio levente y comento.

-Mira quien lo dice, pero si tu estas a punto de reprobar matemáticas.

Daisuke bajo de inmediato la cabeza entristecido por el comentario de la chica mientras se escuchaba la risa de los demás chicos, exceptuando la de Takeru el cual todavía miraba algo melancólico.

-No tienes que decir eso Hikari, déjame ser.

Por lo que todos dejaron su risa a un lado en especial Yamato el cual estaba observando la preocupante cara de su hermano y le pregunto en tono serio.

-¿Es eso cierto Takeru, mamá se enfadara contigo si es algo así.

-Vamos Yamato, no seas tan duro con tu hermano menor, recuerdas que cuando tu y yo íbamos a la secundaria que trabajo nos costaba pasar los exámenes.

Tai había ablando tratando de defender a Takeru.

-Eso dilo por ti.

Le contesto Yamato de inmediato con una sonrisa puesto que él era el que siempre ayudaba a Taichi cuando la época de exámenes se acercaba y bueno de no ser por Ishida, Tai no estaría en el segundo año de preparatoria y eso lo sabia el castaño desde la primaria.

-Pero tu también eras un desastre.

Le sonrió Yagami al decirle esto.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el mayor de los rubios y le dijo en broma—no me digas que quieres pelear.

-No nada de eso no es la escuela.

Les interrumpió Takeru al escuchar la palabra "pelea" pues odiaba ver a Tai y a su hermano pelear, igualmente se sobresaltaron Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken a diferencia del resto que pusieron un gesto como diciendo "ya estamos acostumbrados"

-Es una broma, no tienes por qué preocuparte Takeru.

Le dijo Tai sonriente tratando de tranquilizar al menor sin embargo solo consiguiendo con esto que Takeru le desviara la mirada llena de tristeza a lo que el castaño se deprimió un poco.

-¿Cómo pueden bromear con algo así?

Regaño Sora.

-No te enfades—Le contesto Tai—tú sabes que nosotros somos así.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunto Miyako interesada pues no era la primera vez que veía como Yamato y _Tai peleaban de esa manera o que Sora los regañara por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Claro—Contesto Yamato—antes solíamos pelearnos por cualquier tontería.

-No se puede ser buenos amigos sin pelear alguna vez en la vida.

Concluyo Tai.

Mientras tanto Takeru observaba a Yagami tras decir eso sin dejar de mirarlo triste y melancólicamente a lo que el castaño se daba cuanta al contrario de los demás, fue entonces que aquel pensamiento trascurrió por su mente, aquel que hacia sufrir su corazón cada vez que mirava esos ojos azules.

"Él debe de odiarme por aquello"

* * *

Ya eran las 10:35 de la noche cuando el joven de 17 años Taichi Yagami se

preparaba para dormir, ya se abia colocado la pijama, metido en las sabanas y apagado sus luces; esta noche problablemente no dormiria de nuevo, por que hoy tambien lo vio nuevamente en sus ojos en esos ojos azules como cada 1º de Agosto, una trstesza profunda que lo asia sentir culpable por "aqule insidente" que tubo con Takeru ya hace seis años, Por que a pesar de tanto tiempo seguia pesandole ese sentimiento de culpa en todo el cuarpo por aver probocado "aquello" …

Recuerda entosces como lo conocio, al pequeño herma del que era su mejor amigo, bueno quisas en ese entonces Yamato no era su mejor amigo, lo consideraba más como un compañero de escuela, un conocido o incluso un amigo más pero no el mejor puesto que no ablaba mucho con él aparte de que el propio Yamato siempre le miraba de forma seria y fija la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo aquel dia de campamente llamo mas su atencion aquel el hecho que al lado de él se encontrara un niño mas pequeño que ambos y completamente diferente de Yamato en cuanto a personalidad: siempre sonrriente, alegre y bastante abierto. Tambien ese dia se dio cuenta de inmediato que ese niño no pertenesia a los niños que asistian aquel campamento de verano, aun fue mas su sorpresa al escuhar de la boca de aquel niño como siempre llamaba a Yamato Oni-chan y lo ,perseguia por todas partes, Tai por su parte no lograba entender la situacion pues ambos tenian apeidois diferentes.

Recuerda entonces esa plática que tubo con Yamato ya hace seis años.

Flash Back

Se encontraba Tai enjuagandose la cara en aquel lago donde paso su primera noche en el digimundo cuando vio a Yamato que le decia.

-Perdoname por lo de ace un momento,

-No al contrario yo…

Tatro dse disculparse Tai ya que esa tarde se avia peleado con el chico de ojos azules por culpa de una de sus abituales bromas, pero Ishida le interrumpio.

-Lo que pasa es que yo siempre soy asi por eso Takeru siempre procura estar a tu lado,

-Oye quiero saber algo—Yagami se atrevio a hacer aquella pregunta que lo tenia tan interesado-¿Qué son Takeru y tú?

El castaño noto un pequeño sobresalto en Yamato por la pregunta, sinceramente no lo esperaba era la primera vez que miraba al rubio sobresaltarse por algo en lugar de poner su expresion de seriedad, fue entonces que el chico de ojos azules respondio rapidamente,

-Somos hermanos, nustros padres se separaron vivimos en casas diferentes…

El rubi se quedo callo casi de inmediato sin querer le abia ducho a Yagami mas informacion de lo requerida, sin embargo la reaccion del castaño fue mirarle de una manera triste y decirle casi cabisbajo.

-Por eso te dice Oni-chan.

A lo que Yamato solo salio corriendo tratando de alejarse talvez por que no queria ver los ojos de su amigo lleno de compacion por una situacion personal que no le incunbia lo cual se abia dado cuenta el castaño.

Fin del flash back

Ese fue el dia en que Tai entendio un poco mas la forma de sert de Yamato, la responsabilidad que el pensaba que sabia que tenia al cargar con un hermano pequeño por el cual preocuparse, despues d todo Tai tambien lo entendia pues sabia que abia dejado a una hermana de la misnma edad enferma en casa pero…

En el caso de Yamato las cosas debian de ser mas dificiles, vivir separados deberia de ser un horror ya que en esa epoca no era muy comun que los padres estubieran separados, Fue entonces que Yagami decidio que ayudaria a su amigo a cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Takeru como un segundo hermano, lamentablemente solo consio con esto multiples pleitos con el mayor de los rubios los cuales siempre llegaban a los golpes. Pero a pesar de esto de cierta forma Tai comemensaba a entender que esa era la forma en que ambos se entendian.

Por otra parte entre mas tiempo pasaba con el pequeño Takeru se daba cuenta que sentia algo raro en el corazon…

Era un tipo de cariño, pero ¿Qué clase de cariño?…

Al pincipio pensaba que era un cariño como el de hermanos pero de sierta manera se sentia diferente, mejor dicho sentia un calor especial en el corazo, un calor que no abia sentido por nadie, nisiqiera por Sora la supuesta chica que le gustaba…

Siempre que llegaba a la misma concucion se negaba por completo el mismo sus sentimientos por que despues de todo Takeru era un niño al igual que él y sobre todo ambos eran varones. Definitivamente a pesar de sus 10 escasos años de edad Tai ya sabía que tenía un tipo de problema el cual fue empeorando con el tiempo, en especial cuando paso "aquello"…

Paso tiempo despues de aver regesado al digimundo en aquella ocacion despues de aver desaparecido por varios meses por el insidente al derritar a etemon, por supuesto a su regreso a los primeros que encontro fue a Takeru y a Tokomon y fueron esas palabras del menor que lo iniciaron todo…

Flash Back

-Pero cuando tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien mi hermano pone una cara de pocos amigos, despues de que se furon le dije que teniamos que buscarte pero tambien se opuso, él me abandono por hablar siempre de ti, ya no quiere saber nada de mí, oye Tai quiero ser tu hermano menor.

Le dijo Takeru con lagimas en los ojos y lansandose a abrazar a Tai el cual sorprendido le contesta.

-Oye espera un momento…

-¿No se puede?

-No, no es eso esque…

Trato de explicarle Tai mientras pensaba.

"Ahora que hago"

Peusto que no queria confundir mas su corazon e inbolucrar a Takeru en algo de lo que el ni estaba completamente seguro.

No tubo mucho tiempo para una respuesta sensilla que entendiera el menor pues ocurrieron muchas cosas respecto al insidente con Demidevimon y sa cuestion se quedo en el aire pero…

Fin de Flash Back

Tai sacudio su cabesa para tratar de no seguir recordando eso y dio medio gio en su cama mientras comensaba a decirse a si mismo.

-No pienses en eso ahora, eso paso hace años aun asi… Takeru me pidio esa vez que lo cuidara como un hermano mayor y yo me decidi a cuidarlo asi y sin embargo esa noche yo estube apunto de…

Se dio media vuelta de nuevo, no era capas de decirlo nisisquiera queria recordarlo sin embargo y por consecuenciase volvio a cuestionar sus sentimientos por Takeru pero desde entonces se dio cuenta que era mas evidente para él, el hecho de que el pequeño Takeru era la persona que abarcaba un gran espacio en su corazon, para Tai ya le era inutil ocultar a estas alturas de su cituacion sus sentimientos de amor y afecto por el rubio, ya que se abia enamorado de hermano menor de su mejor amigo, pero no, no era correcto no merecia los senmtimientos del chico de ojos azules.

Bien no todo estaba perdido, por lo menos tenia la amistad de Takeru; recordo entonces esos ojos tristes haciendo que aqella duda diaria recorriera su cuerpo por completo como cada ves que se le venia a la cabeza aquella pregunta…

"Me pregunto, ¿Si él recordara lo que ocurrio aquella vez?"

* * *

Eran ya las 2:00 de la madrugada cuando Takeru se despertaba como cada noche en los ultimos meses; suspiro, no entendia lo que ourria ¿Por qué Tai actuaba como si nada ubiera pasado entre los dos hace seis años? De sierta manera ya se abia acostumbrado a este hecho de que el castaño aparentara aver olvidado ese hecho que él no podia tan facilmente, "quisas era mejor asi", pensaba de vez encuando el rubio, "talvel no valga la pena que le pregunte la verdad o recordarle aquello" , pensar en ello cada vez que mirava al mayor era la razon por la que le dedicaba esa mirada aun que tratara de ocultrla con una sonrrisa era inevitable y Takeru sabia bien que Yagami se daba cuenta de eso. Lo que le daba un motibo más para preguntarse aquello.

"¿Él recordara lo que ocurrio aquella vez?"

Suspiro de nuevo mientras miraba la pared de su abitacion

-Creo que hoy tampoco lograre dormir bien.

Termino diciendose asi mismo antes de darse mediavuelta entre las sabanas de su cama.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste y que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto con sus comentarios n.n**_


	2. Aclaraciones

_**Capitulo 2: Aclaraciones.**_

Llegaba a la escuela presuroso a pesar de que las clases aun no abian iniciado, al llegar a su salon de clases se sento en su lugar correspondiente aun lado de la ventana cuando escucho que le preguntaban.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tai?—Era la voz conocida de Sora, la cual se sento en su lugar correspondiente aun lado de Taichi—ultimamente has estado suspirando mucho.

-No es nada.

Nego el chico algo distraido.

-¿Enserio?—Le pregunto ella con voz trizte—sabes ultimamente he pensado que tu y yo…

-¿Cómo estan?—Interrunpio Yamato el cual iba llegando y sentandose en su lugar adelante de Tai-¿De que estaba ablando?

-No de nada.

Nego Sora de inmediato algo nerviosa a lo que el rubio formo una mueca de descontento, no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas en especial su novia, por otro lado Yagami segia mirando por la ventana pensativo, cansado y algo indiferente ante la conversacion de los otros dos chicos.

La mañana se le estaba asiendo verdaderamente larga no queria ver ni hablar con nadie a pesar de la insistencia de Sora que trataba de aprobechar cualquier tiempo libre lejos de Yamato para hablarle.

A la hora del descanso desidio ir tras los salones de los primeros años ya que en ese lugar nadie iba durante el reseso, enverdad queria estar solo ultimamente no tenia el valor de ver a Yamato a la cara por la culpa que cargaba por sus sentimientos asia Takeru, lo que aveces no era dificil, su amigo Yamato se abia vuelto un hombre atareado desde que salia con Sora desde ase tres años por consecuensia no podian verse tanto como antes.

-Es una ventaja, si no veo a Yamato sisgnifica que no lo vere.

Penso Tai en voz alta,

-¿Te refieres a mí?

Tai alzo su mirada, era Sora que lo abia seguido y lo cuestionaba nuevamente.

-No, yo no ablaba de ti, ¿Qué ses aquí, no deverias estar con Yamato?

-Le dije que tenia que ir al cuarto de profesores, dime ¿Estas enfado conmigo?

-¿Contigo, Porque?

Pregunto Tai sorprendodo.

-Bueno por que desde hace tres años Yamato y yo comensamos a salir juntos y por eso, porque yo ya sabia que yo… yo… te gustaba y lo peor es que por mi culpa, por mi culpa ya no le ablas a Yamato como si trataras de ocultarle algo, si es por mí…

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Interrupio el chico con voz serena y negando con la cabeza.

Era cierto que cuando niño tubo una especie de gusto por ella, pero despues de "aquel insidente" con Takeru se dio cuenta que en sus pensamientos no cabia ella, que el hecho de que sintiera un gusto por ella era mas como una especie de capricho, que solo mostraba gusto por ella para molestar a Yamato del cual sabia que estaba enamorado de la chica desde hace mucho de igual manera sabia que esta, Sora, no tenia mas que ojos para Yamato. Aun que sedio cuenta con el pasar de los años que esa era una manera muy infantil de molestar a ambos solo para tratar de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Mira Sora yo se que siempre estubiste enamorada de Yamato por ello…

-¿Por ello nunca me dijiste nada?—Le interrumpio la chica a lo que el castaño se sorprendio, ella sigio ablando—creo que aveces yo… yo esperaba que dijieras algo, no quiero que te confundas yo amo y siempre amare a Yamato, pero he de confesar que siempre medio miedo romperte el corazon,

Tai se aserco a ella, la tomo de los hombros, le sonrrio y le dijo.

-Desede hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de eso, de lo contrario nunca te ubiera animado a que le entregaras ese regalo a Yamato en aquel concierto de navidad donde él por fin se te declaro, por eso ya no te tienes que preocupar por mi, tu ya no me gustas desde ase mucho tiempo.

-¿Enserio?—Le sonrrio la chica aliviada a lo que el chico le corspondio con otra a lo que ella le dijo –Eso significa que te gusta otra persona ¿Verdad?—Tai se ruboriso casi de inmediato y se alejo de ella un paso, el chico de ojos cafes segui siendo tan hobio como de costumbre , era una de las pocas cosas que conservava desde su niñes a pesar de aber madurado un en los ultimos años. La chica rio ligeramente ante este gesto y volvio a peguntar-¿Me diras si es alguien del salon o de la escuela?

-N-no, no es algien de la escuela…

Tartamudeo Tai avergonsado.

-Yo creo que la persona que va a ser querida por ti va a ser muy afortunada.

Le confeso Sora soriendole apaciblemente.

-Gracias.

Le contesto el cstaño cabisvajo sin ocultar un dejo de trizteza en su voz. Él sabia que la persona que queria nunca le corresponderia, no merecia que le correspondiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la secundaria de Odaiba se tocasban las capanadas que aununciaban la hora del descanso. Takeru se encontraba en el pasillo recargado en una de las paredes al lado de las escaleras esperando a que llegara alguien, parecia cansado pues efectivamente la noche anterior no logro consiliar el sueño, aquella cuestion respecto a Tai siguia dandole bueltas en la cabeza.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, a él parece no importarle incluso parece no recordarlo, yo dentria que hacer lo mismo"

Pensaba el rubio disgustado y a la vez desepcionado, pues el ya estaba cansado de ignorar esta cituacion como lo venia haciendo desde ase tantos años, finjiendo que entre ellos no abia pasado nada pero….

Si lo pensaba un poco mas detenidamente talvez eso era lo mejor que podia hacer. Quisas esa era la razon por la que Tai no le decia nada, despues de todo no queria que nada cambiara .

Takeru enchueco la boca en una muca de descontento al pensar en esto nuevamente cuando escucho.

-Siento haber llegado tarde.

Era Hikari la cual bajaba las escaleras.

-No te preocupes ¿Qué querias decirme?

Le dijo el chico de ojos azules, cambiando su sembante a uno mas tranquilo y sonrriente.

La chica por su parte, le sonrio y discretamente volteo la mirada a ambos lados percatandose que nadie los estaba mirando y dijo.

-Takeru, quiero saber algo.

-¿He?¿Saber que?¿Te paso algo malo Hikari?

Le pregunto el rubio preocupado.

La chica nego con la cabeza mientras se asercaba al chico de ojos azules y se recargaba en la pared a un lado de este.

-No a mi nada, lo que quiero saber es sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Si, sobre ti y mi Onichan.

Le dijo Hikari bajando la mirada a lo que el chico le contesto algo esquibo.

-Tai y yo, no se aque te refieres, nosotros…

-Cada vez que el te habla tu lo ignoras—Le interrupio la castaña con triztesa—ademas siempre lo miras de una manera muy trizte, por eso dime, ¿es

que acaso tu lo odias? O es ¿Qué paso algo malo entre ustedes.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?—Le pregunta el chico enojado—yo no tengo nada, no pasa nada.

- Takeru…¿piensas ignorar esto? ¿ignorar tus sentimientos asta ya no darles importancia?

Le comento la chica con triztesa, el chico de ojos azules se sobersalto un poco preguntandose si ella se abia percatado de su verdadero sentir por Tai pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Hikari se marchaba lejos de él, dejandolo solo y pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle a la castaña.

"Yo no lo odio"

Sierto él no odiaba a Yagami, todo lo contrario…

Recuerda entonces aquel campamento de verano de hace seis años, aquel por cual le rogo a su madre que lo dejara asistir durante una semana para ir a visitar a su hermano; tambien fue en esa ocasión que conocio muchas cosas y personas pero sobre todo a aquel chico de cabello alborotado y enorme sonrrisa el cual no era otra mas que Tai. En cuanto Takeru hablo con él supo que Yagami era fantastico: siempre alegre, sonrriente, despreocupado, y tan positivo que parecia poderlo hacer de todo, muy al contrario a su callado, serio y sobreprotector hermano.

Le encantaba estar con el castaño, estando completamente facinado por él, simple y sencillamente le gustaba, le parecia tan agradable estra su lado…

Con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que el cariño que sentia era uno unico, uno que solo se se sentia por una persona especial, ya que el deseaba que Tai lo abrasara y lo besara pues a sus cortos siete años pensaba que esas eran las cosas que los mayores asian cuando se querian. Sin embargo sabia bien que eso nunca sucederia su hermano siempre se enfadaba con él por estar mucho tiempo con Tai, con el cual su hermano se la pasaba discutiendo y peleando ademas sabia que Yagami solo tenia ojos para Sora…

"Quiero ser tu hermano menor "

Le dijo una vez al castaño sin pensarlo mucho, esperando que esa fuera la unica forma de que alguna vez Tai le diera un poco de cariño mas especial; sin embargo "aquello" ocurrio y por consecuensia todo comenso a girar, pero era mejor no mencionar nada, tenia que recordarlo por su bienestar y quisas el de los demas, gurdarse sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazon como lo abia sobrellevado hasta ahora, pensaba que eso era lo mejor aun asi él…

No podia olvidarse de "aquello" tan facilmente.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Lo que deseamos

_**Capitulo 3: Lo que deseamos.**_

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde cuando Takeru se dirigia al apartamento donde vivian su padre y hermano, ya que esa tarde le abia prometido a Yamato que lo visitaria para senar juntos, una actividad que se abia vuelto costumbre desde que el menor se abia mudado a Odaiba hace tres años.

En cuanto Takeru entro al departamento no pudo evitar el comentario que abitualmente le decia a su hermano.

-Este lugar no a cambiado nada, siempre que vengo esta todo desordenado—mientras observaba el departamento desordenado totalmente: ropa sucia tirada por todas partes, una pila de platos sin labar acumulados en el frejadero mezclados con enbases de sopas instantaneas y basura de hace dias sin tirar- ¿Quieres que labe algo por ti?

Pregunto el menor despreocupadamente mientras tomaba unas prendas de ropa del piso.

-¿Por qué siembre que bienes dices lo mismo? deja eso en donde esta, te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas algo.

Le respondio Yamato descontento por la pregunta de su hermano mientras le arebataba las prendas que abia recogido del piso.

-Lo siento

-Dejalo, asi es como padre e hijo viven solos.

-Cierto ya no es necesario que yo me preocupe—Le sonrrio Takeru al decirle eso—porque ya tienes a Sora para cuidarte, pero Oni-san no te verguensa que ella vea este desastre cadavez que te visita al departamento—Yamato no pudo evitar ruborisarse ligeramente por el comentrio de su hermano menor por lo cual Takeru rio ligeramente y continuo diciendole—ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Una vez no te hiso levantar todo esto?

Sonrrio nuevanete el menor al recordar como no hace mucho al ir de visita encontro a su hermano con un delantal y una escoba en mano mientras Sora le mandanba que recogiera eso y que levantara aquello, una escena que a su parecer le parecia bastante peculiar y graciosa.

-Oye el hermano mayor soy yo, el que deberia decirte eso deveria de ser soy yo.

Le dijo el mayor con una sonrrisa a lo que Takeru correspondio, despues de todo al menor de los hermanos le gustaba jugar ese tipo de bromas a su Oni-san para hacerlo enojar.

Despues de la sena, ambos hermanos aun seguian sentados a la mesa de la cosina uno frente al otro, cuando el mayor noto la cara pensatiba del otro.

-¿Qué te sucede Takeru?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ultimamente te has comportado de una manera muy extraña

Le dijo Yamato a lo que Takeru niega con la cabeza a pesar de estarle mintiendo pues no queria decirle nada para no preocuparlo por algo de lo que nisiquiera sabia como reaccionaria asi que contesto tratando de cambiarle el tema.

-No es nada, y dime ¿como van las cosas con Sora?

Yamato bajo la cabeza lebemente y le contesto a Takeru con una sonrrisa forsada.

-No sé…me da la imprecion que ella quiere pasar más tiempo con Tai que conmigo.

-¿He?

-Umm… tambien me da la imprecion de que Tai me esta ocultando algo y como Sora me iniste que no baya con ella cuando habla con él me da esa sensacion—Yamato no pudo evitar un rastro de tristesa en su voz al decir esto ultimo—ademas hoy los vi detrás de los salos a los dos juntos y se beian bastante felices ellos dos juntos.

-Oni-san.

Le llama el menor para que alsara su mirada.

-No olvidalo—Le dice Yamato para tranquilisarlo fingiendo una sonrrisa que aun reflejaba tristeza—talves son solo alucinaciones mias, como Tai y Sora se an llevado bien y siempre abian estado juntos desde que eran pequeños yo… no olvidalo aun eres un niño para entender este tipo de cosas.

El menor se quedo callado y penso.

"¿Solo un niño?"

Esas eran las palabras que mas le desagradaban a Takeru escuchar de su hermano por que apesasr de tantos años este aun lo consideraba demaciado pequeño para entender ese tipo de cosas, como si él no pudiera tener esos problemas; se sentia disgustado con Yamato pues este no entendia su sentir y como si eso no fuera poco se sentia enofadado al enterarse como Tai engañaba y asia sufrir a Ishida, no lo iba a permitir.

Se lebanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado enfucibamente.

-Que pasa?

Pregunto Yamato sin percatarse de las intenciones y sentimientos de su hermano sin embargo el menor se limito a sonrreirle falsamente tranquilo y con la voz mas serena que tenia le contesto.

-Recorde que mamá me diijo que llegara a las 8:00 (eran las 7:35)

-Ya veo.

Contesto Yamato creyendole.

Takeru sonrrio y se despidio tranquilamente como si nada lo molestara, tomo su saco verde de la escuelay salio del departamento de Ishida, encuanto el menor se vio afuera del edificio su sembalante cambio por el de uno mas enojado apretando la tela del pantalon escolar que traia puesto se dirijio de inmediato a la casa Yagami.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba en el sillon de su casa aun con su uniforme negro de la preparatoria mientras miraba el televisor en esos momentos escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levanto a abrirla, pensando que se trataba de Hikari o de su madre las cuales abian salido ya hace tiempo de la casa dejandolo solo. Pero en cuanto abrio la puerta se quedo mudo al ver a Takeru frente suyo, ambos se quedaron callados un par de segundos hasta que el castaño hablo.

-¿B-bienes a ver a Hikari?… porque no esta… salio con unas amigas.

Sin embargo el rubio chillo la boca y le dijo completmente enojado

-¿Dime porque estas engañando a mi hermano?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Contestame!

Le interrumpio el menor con la vista baja y los puños serrados tratando de contener lo mas que pudiera su enojo mientras lentamente entraba al departamento y serraba la puerta detrás de él, quedando ambos en el bestibulo.

-¿D-de que ablas?…

Le pregunto Tai nervioso y algo temeroso al semblante del chico de ojos azules el cual da un paso asia adelante mientras el castaño retrocede uno.

-No finjas, lo sabes tú y Sora.

-¿Sora?

-Si, ambos engañan a mi Oni-san, ¿no es cierto?, dime ¿Qué hiciste por fin la forsaste a que te correspondiera?

Le dijo el rubio sintiendo como su corazon se inbadia de una rabia amarga y de una tristeza profunda.

-No te equivocas.

Trato deexplicarle el castaño el cual no entendia la situaion pero no podia evirtar sentirse temeroso por Takeru que segui interrogandolo y acusandolo.

-No mientas, tu y ella ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a mi hermano? ¿Y te haces llamar su mejor amigo?…-La voz empezo a quebrarsele—eres de lo peor y yo… y yo que llege a pensar… que tú… y yo…

Se detubo antes de hablar más, chillando la boca mientras alsa su mirada llena de lagrimas y sus puños serrados, enverdad se abia esforsado por no llorar hasta ese momento en que no podo mas.

Él mayor al ver esto trato de explicarle de nueva cuenta.

-Takeru… yo..

-¡No!… no te perdonare por ello.

El rubio le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse de ese lugar antes de que el mayor sintiera lastima por él.

-Sora y yo no tenemos nada que ver de esa manera, ademas si ubiera un problema seria de Yamato no tuyo ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No mientas, no me cuestiones.

-¡Tienes que creerme!, ella no me gusta ni nada parecido.

-¡Mentiroso!—Le crito Takeru mientras toma la perilla de la puerta sin embargo Tai no lo deja y lo toma de la nuñeca y lo voltea obligandoloa que lo mirara, solamente para que el chico de ojos azules terminara diciendole-¿Por qué deveria creerte?

-¡Por que el que me gusta eres tú!

Comfeso Tai antes de recargar el delgado cuerpo de Takeru contra la puerta y juntar sorpresibamente sus labios con los de él.

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Aquello que recordaremos

_**Capitulo 4: Aquello que recordaremos.**_

No pudo adivinar en ningun momento que eso ocurriria, ni por un minuto, solo dejo que su cuerpo se moviera por puro impulso pero esa situacion ocurria realmente y no en sus fantacias, ahí estaban ambos en su casa besandose disfrutando del dulsor y la suavides de los labios que tanto abia anciado. Poco a poco se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento que abia desisido acallar en el fondo de su persona.

Lentamente fue alargando el beso separando ligeramente sus labias para tomar un leve respiro y continuar, lentamente hiso que Takeru fuera entreabiendo la boca y la presiono junto a la suya; pronto su legua se encontraba jugando delisiosamente en el interior de la boca del menor mientras apoyaba el cuerpo del chico de ojos azules con mas fuerza contra la puerta hasta que sus manos se adentraron a acariar el cuerpo de este; por su parte Takeru parecia dejarse hacer pues no oponia ninguna resistensia sucunbiendo por completo ante la abilides de la boca del mayor que ahora se encontraba en su cuello. Fue entonces que produjo un gemido ahogado que hiso que el castaño lo fuera bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentados en el piso del bestibulo ambos ya se enmcontraban sonrrojados y agitados, el menor lo rodeo entonces con sus brazos mientras Yagami segia besandolo y acariciandolo; en ese instante la mente del mayor le critaba que se detubiera que parara, pero su cuerpo le decia lo contrio pareciendo que este momento nada lo romperia hasta que sintio las manos de Takeru recorriendo su pecho tratando de abrirle la camisa.

-Tai… ah…tú…

Le dijo el menor con la voz entrecortada y la respiracion agitada, haciendo con esto que el chico de ojos cafes detubiera sus caricias de golpe y se separara de el rapidamente mientras se pònia de pie.

-L-lo siento… yo no… -se inteta disculpar el mayor con culpabilidad el la voz al ver al rubio sentado en el piso completamente sonrrojado y agitado por culpa de sus caricias—yo… no quise…

-¿Por qué te detubiste?

Le pregunto Takeru poniendose de pie y tranquilisando el estremecimiento que ase poco tiempo se le proporciono a su cuerpo.

-No es obio tú… tú eres el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo… y yo… esta, esta es la segunda vez que te proboco para…

-¿Para que?

-Aun eres un niño para entender estas cosas.

-¡¿Nisiquiera eres capas de decirlo?

Le crito el menor enojado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡¿Qué esta es la segunda vez que te proboco para aser esta clase de cosas? ¡Cómo aquella vez hace seis años!

Tambien le grito Taichi.

Ambos se quedaron callados un par de segundos asta que el mayor le dio la espalda y se dirijoio a sentarse en el sillon de la sala completamente sorprendido, puesto que pronuncio aquello que deseaba nunca confesar.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?

Le pregunto Takeru hacercandose y sentandose junto a él con un poco de melancolia en su voz.

-¿ Como quieres que me olvide de algo asi?

Pregunto igualmente Yagami.

**Flash Back**

Ya habian pasado un par de horas desde que Tai habia encontrado a Takeru y aver delatado a Demidevimon en aquel parque de diverciones que se encontraba a las orillas de un lago.

Yagami ya abia conbesido al menor de que todo lo que le dijo el digimon murcielago sobre su hermano no era mas que una mentira y que Yamato seguia queriendole y lo vuascarian inmediatamente al siguiente dia pues ya era demaciado tarde y el sol comensaba a ocultando. Esa tarde ambos decidieron que lo mejor que podian hacer era quedarse esa noche en ese parque de atracciones.

-Me pregunto ¿donde seria bueno dormir?

Se preguntaba Tai mirando los juegos tratando de allar un lugar donde pudiera dormir Takeru, ya que el castaño consideraba que podia dormir practicamente donde fuera, suspiro sin saber que hacer, casi ya no abia luz y la electricidad aparentemente no funcionaba; fue entonces que sintio como una manita tiraba de su camisa azul proocando con esto que el mayor bajase su mirada.

-¿Qué tal en la rueda de la fortuna?, tiene asientos muy comodos.

Le dijo el rubio sonrriente mientras lo observaba Yagami sin poder evitar ruborisarse levemente por la gesto del menor el cual le abia parecido tierno.

-Me parese buena idea.

Apoyo la propuesta Patamon, lo que hiso que Tai salira de su embelesimiento.

-Si—Afirmo Agumon—ustedes pueden dormir dentro de una cabina, Patamon y yo nos quedaremos afuera vijilando a los alrededores del parque para asegurarnos de que Demidevimon no regrese.

-Estabien es buena idea.

Acepto Tai despues de un rato.

Asi ambos niños se dirigieron a la atraccion mencionada mientras sus compañeros se se dirigieron en direccion opuesta. No tardo en oscurecer asi que el castaño tomo al pequeño Takeru de la mano para evitar que este se perdiera o tubira miedo y le comento.

-No te preocupes, veras como mañana encontraremos a Yamato, te aseguro que el a de estar bien.

Pero Takeru no contesto ya que este estaba completamente nervioso y sonrrojado ya que era la primera vez que el mayor lo tomaba de la mano, cosa que Tai no pudo notar por lo oscuro del parque a decir vedad él tambien se encointraba distraido por la situacion por lo que el corto trallecto asta la noria ambos se abian quedado callados sin notar la actitu del otro.

-Entra anda—Decia el castaño mientras abria una de las puertas del juego-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

Takeru se disgusto un poco ya que ase un par de horas Yagami le abia dicho que ya no era un niño pequeño y sin embargo haora lo estaba tratando como uno, lo solto de la mano y dijo.

-Yo puedo solo.

Ambos niños subieron a la misma cabina, serraron la puerta y se sentaron juntos.

-Esta cabina es un poco mas pequeña de lo que pensaba.

Se quejo un poco Tai.

-Espero que mi hermano y los demas esten bien.

Interrupio el rubio preocupado,abia pensado en voz alta.

-No te preoupes veras que todos estan bien.

Le dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrrisa y acariciandole la cabeza.

-Si-Afirmo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba la gorra que el mayor le desacomodo—y eso es por que ahora tú estas aquí.

-¿Tu cres?

-Claro, todos confiamos en ti, en especial yo… yo creo que eres fantastico, inteligente y maduro.

Takeru se sintio enrrojeser de aver dicho estas ultimas.

No fue el unico Yagami tambien enrrojecio nunca nadie le abia dicho eso antes, todo lo contrario siempre las personas a su alrededor le abian dado a entender que era todo lo contrario a eso en especial su amigo Yamato.

—Y- ya es muy tarde—Trato de cambiar la conbersacion para evitar que Takeru se diera cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas—Es mejor que nos duermamos ya y eso… a pero como este lugar es muy pequeño tentra que ser sentados, espero que no te moleste y ademas…

El mayor comenso a divagar un poco nervioso dejando al menor un poco confundido.

-Esta bien.

Interrumpio el niño de ojos azules mientras se asercaba a Yagami el cual se quedo callado al sentir la cabeza de Takeru recargada en su hombro

Se quedaron asi unos minutos, Tai apretaba el asiento con una de sus manos estando completamente ruborisado tratando por todos los medios de no moverse ya que no deseaba que el niño viera su seño de verguensa produccto de los sentimientos probocados por él, mientras Takeru sentia su corazon latir increiblemente rapido, era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con el chico de ojos cafes como siempre abia querido, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue abrazando a Tai lo que hiso que este ultimo se sobresaltara.

-Oye espera…

-Tengo frio—Dijo de inmediato el rubio para justificar aquel abrazo—abrazame… mi… mi Oni-chan lo hace cuando tengo frio.

A Tai le parecio razonable la propuesta, despues de todo abia visto a Yamato hacer eso en multipler ocaciones, penso que talvez Takeru extrañaba a Yamato si no, no le ubiera dicho que se combirtiera en su hermano mayor…

Se recargo en uno de los costados de la noria y se acomodo bajando uno de sus pies al piso mientras el otro lo subio al asiento apoyandolo, Takeru solo se acomodo ensima de este recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Tai, el cual se quito los gogles y los guantes que traia puesto mientras al pequeño le retiro la gorra, dejandolos a un lado en el espacio que se formaba entre el asiento y la pared de la cabina.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, Yagami se encontraba aun despierto ideando la forma de reunir de nuevo a todos sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Yamato el cual debia de estar muy preocupado por Takeru; boztezo entonces y se acurruco preparandose para dormir, bajo su vista y obserbo al pequeño Takeru que ya se encontraba dormido con una sonrrisa en los labios la luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas le dava directamente haciendo que esa fuera una vista muy tierna de un pequeño angel durmiendo placidamente, Yagami se ruboriso nuevamente, definitivamente jamas en su vida se abia sentido tan avergonsado de estar con alguien a solas, sacudio su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos que a su mente comensaban a aflorar y abrazo al menor y serro los ojos para comensar a dormir aun que a su parecer eso seria imposible. Apenas abia serrado los ojos cuando sintio como el pequeño cuerpo de Takeru se movia de arriba asia abajo, el castaño abrio los ojos de inmediato y vio como el rubio se acomodaba aparentemente mejor sobre su pecho.

Para ese momento Tai deseo tanto que Takeru se quedara quieto pues el corazon le latia mas que nunca, sentia el cuerpo extraño, estaba tan avergonsado de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo en ese momento: una sensacinon agradable placentera, sin olvidar ese asunto vergonsoso dentro de sus panantalones.

Y sin darse cuenta empeso a deslisar su mano por el cabello suave y rubio de Takeru mientras su otra mano bajaba por su cuello, su espalda, su sintura y sus caderas pero cuando toco la parte trasera del pequeño, este no tardo en abrio los ojosy alsar su mirada estando sonrrojado.

-Este…

Trato de decir el niño de ojos azules con un tono de verguensa en su voz.

-L-lo siento—InterrumpioTaichi, deteniendo sus caricias y apartando el cuerpo mas pequeño del suyo, sentando al rubio en el asiento al igual que él—yo… b-bueno…

Trato de explicarse a pesar de no saber presisamente lo que estaba asiendo.

-Me estaba gustando mucho.

Lo interrumpio Takeru en un susurro que el castaño no pudo escuchar.

-Lo que pasa es que…

Trataba de explicarse el mayor sin mucho.

Fue justamente que en ese momento sorpresivamente el menor se aseca a él para abrazarlo.

-Espera…

Le dijo el castaño preocupado por la sercania de Takeru, asiendo que bajara su mirada solo para encontrontrar un beso del niño de ojos azules, fue un beso suave, limpio e inexperto.

El mayor se que totalmente quieto mientras tenia lo dulces labios de Takeru sobre los suyo, sin saber como reaccionar en cuanto este se desprendiera de el, por una parte no estaba bien, no era nada correcto ese beso, el rubio era demaciado pequeño al igual que el, probablemente Takeru no sabia que era lo que realmente estaba asiendo pero por la otra parte estaba disfrutando de ese roce de sus labios lo abia imaginado tanto, podia sentir el relajado respirar del menor chocarle deliciosamente. Por su parte Takeru sabia exaxtamente lo que asia, abia deseado tanto hacerlo desde ase mucho y por fin vio su oportunidad de aserlo, aun que sea esa vez queria decirle al castaño cuanto lo queria mientras sintia la suavidad y la calides del castaño que era mejor de lo que el ubiera soñado.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse pues estaban ruborisados.

-Tai… tu me gus…

Trato de confesarse el pequeño.

Pero Yagami no lo dejo, lo tomo por la espalda y lo aserco nuevamente a el para besarlo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste, no olviden comenter n.n**_


	5. Aquello que no hemos podido olvidar

**Devuelta trayendoles la continucion de esta historia, tambien quiero agradecer los primeros comentarios n.n que son lo que ayudan a segir aqui.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Aquello que no hemos podido olvidar.**_

-Tai… tu me gus…

Pero Yagami no lo dejo, lo tomo por la espalda y lo acercó nuevamente a el para besarlo, cosa que el Takeru aceptó gustoso dándose cuenta de lo diferente que era su beso al del mayor el cual parecía mas seguro, pensando que Tai había comprendido sus sentimientos y los había aceptado.

Mientras tanto el chico de ojos cafés no podía creer lo que estaba asiendo pues dejo que su cuerpo revelara solo lo que tanto estaba asiendo su corazón, su cabeza gritándole que se detuviera, que estaba cometiendo un gran error y que estaba metiendo al pequeño de mirada azul en algo verdaderamente complicado, pero no podía detenerse sus deseos y cuerpo lo impedían.

Takeru era tan dulce he inocente que quería seguir asiendo eso por siempre. Lentamente dejo que su instinto le guiara y fue profundizando el beso aprovechando un leve momento cuando el menor se separo un poco para tomar un poco de aire, para disfrutar del juguetear con la lengua del menor el cual no sabía como moverse pero eso no les impedía disfrutar de ese momento.

Takeru rodeo con ambos brazos al mayor mientras se sentaba encima del regazo de este, mientras las manos del mayor acariciaban con delicadeza el cuerpo más pequeño, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien de esa manera, no podía dejarlo así…

Con cuidado bajo al menor de su regazo y lo giro para que este recargara su espalda sobre su pecho para luego deslizar lentamente su mano hasta tocar el pequeño bulto que se había formado en los pantaloncillos del rubio y acaricio con delicadeza sobre las telas haciendo con esto que el cuerpo de Takeru se tensara levente por la caricia tan extraña a su parecer, para luego encorvarse lentamente por el placer que sentía.

-Siento... ah… un poco extraño…

Dijo el niño de ojos azules entre jadeos. No solo por la extraña sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en su parte especial, si no también al sentir la erección de Taichi rosarle por detrás.

-Anda, hazlo tú también.

Le contesto el castaño agitado por los movimientos del niño al recargarse en su excitación, mientras bajaba el sierre de sus pantaloncillos para después guiar la pequeña mano de Takeru detrás suyo para que le tocara de igual manera, el menor dudo un poco al principio al sentir el miembro caliente del chico de ojos cafés en su mano…

"Esta caliente, me pregunto ¿Si él también sentirá agradable si hago esto?

Pensó Takeru timidamente para si mismo antes de comenzar a mover su pequeña mano. A pesar de no saber que era lo que realmente estaba asiendo sabia que se sentía bien por que le estaban asiendo lo mismo, también sabia que podía confiar en el castaño y que no estaban asiendo algo malo además quería complacer al mayor de igual manera.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, los niños solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas….

-Ahh… Tai… ¿Qué? ¿Qué?… ah…

Escucho que el pequeño le decía mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de los pantaloncillos de este para tener un mejor contacto y tocar el sexo del menor, el niño de mirada azul cerro los ojos al sentir la mano tibia de Yagami acariciarle despacio y con algo de timidez.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras el mayor le proporcionabas estas inexpertas caricias que estremecían el cuerpo del menor, nunca había se sentido de esa manera, lo estaba disfrutando tanto aun sin abrir los ojos que se fue lentamente recargando ágatas sobre el asiento.

Al ver esto Taichi lentamente giro a Takeru en el asiento boca arriba y levantándole ligeramente la camisa verde para poder ver un poco el tierno y puro cuerpo de Takeru, por lo cual el menor por fin abrir los ojos al sentir la nariz del castaño recorrerle lentamente desde su ombligo hasta su cuello donde Tai le otro beso mas para luego alzar su mirada achocolatada y chocar con la mirada azulona del pequeño, ambos se miraron un momento completamente agitados y ruborizados.

-Tai… yo…

Trato de decirle de nuevo el niño de mirada azul cosa que fue impedida por otro beso del castaño, beso que bajo pausadamente por el cuerpo de Takeru hasta su parte baja la cual ya era atendida y acariciada por el mayor. Mientras que Tai se encargaba de procurarse su propio placer frotando el suyo propio con su otra mano libre.

-Ahh… Tai… ¿Qué… que haces?

Le dijo el menor cubriéndose la cara con su brazo estando avergonzado por la situación.

-No lo sé bien pero… me gusta… ¿A ti no?—Contesto Yagami encantado con la vista que le proporcionaba el rubio—de algún modo esto se siente muy bien ¿no?

Takeru no supo responderle, en verdad se sentía agradable cada vez que le tocan pero no sabia que era lo que estaba asiendo, ¿Acaso esto también lo hacían las personas mayores cuando se gustaban?, no lo sabia.

Tai por su cuenta no dejo responder al pequeño besándolo nuevamente mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantaloncillos para soparle las piernas al menor y se acomodarse sobre este.

Se quedaron así un momento mientras se besaban nuevamente y pasaban sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro pero en cuanto Takeru santo como Tai lo empujaba hacia atrás trataba de entrar dentro suyo susurro temeroso y nervioso.

-N-no… no quiero… duele…

Yagami se detuvo inmediatamente empujando el cuerpo del pequeño lejos de él observando la situación en la que se encontraba, estando completamente sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle al rubio; rápidamente se subió los shorts.

Taichi se quedo impactado al ver el rostro del menor sonrojado, algo temeroso y agitación por lo que iba hacer, se sentía completamente culpable sin palabras que justificaran lo que estaban haciendo.

-Tai…

Le llamo Takeru sin entender la expresión de confusión del mayor.

-C-creo que me iré…. Iré a ver como están Agumon y Patamon… espérame aquí…

Le dijo al pequeño de mirada azul en cuanto las palabras le brotaron de la boca antes de desviar la mirada llena de culpa para murmurarle.

-Perdóname…

Antes de salir de allí lo mas rápido que podía.

Yagami se sentía avergonzado, culpable, horrible a pesar de no estar del todo consiente de lo que estaba asiendo, se dejo llevar y se había sobrepasado.

Esa noche Tai durmió lo más lejos de Takeru que pudiera esperando que este olvidara lo que le había hecho…

Al día siguiente se porto como de costumbre con el pequeño aparentando que lo ocurrido la noche anterior nunca paso de igual manera Takeru hiso lo mismo y al día siguiente fue igual y el siguiente y el siguiente…

Por su parte Takeru se sentía confuso, no entendía lo que había sucedido ese día de hecho pasaría un par de años para entender lo que estaba haciendo esa noche sin embargo nunca delato a Tai, simplemente no podía hacer eso…

Aun seguía queriéndole…

Por ello decidió seguir la corriente como el castaño.

Con el pasar del tiempo ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que había ocurrido esa noche y solo se quedo como un sueño distante, una ilusión difusa, un espejismo…

Sin embargo ahora uno de ellos…

Fin del Flash Back

-Esa vez estuve tan cerca… aunque no lo sabia con exactitud, yo casi…casi tuvimos…sexo… no pude ver lo malo que fui contigo en ese momento, intencionalmente impedí que dijeras que no, aun a sabiendas que estaba mal y lo peor es que te obligue a ti, esa vez me pediste que te cuidara como un hermano… y yo casi… fue un gran error. Seguramente tú debes de odiarme.

Le decía Tai con voz casi quebrada y la mirada agachada llena de tristeza y culpa tratando de evitar la mirada azulona del menor.

Takeru no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pie frente a él y gritarle.

-¡¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¡¿que lo paso esa vez fue un error?

-Tu no lo entiendes, aun sigues siendo un niño.

-¡¿Eso también soy solo para ti un niño?

-Lo que pasa…

Trato de explicarse Yagami.

-Si es eso lo que piensas de mí que crees que era lo que estábamos asiendo hace unos minutos…

-¡Por eso es que no puedes estar cerca de mi!

Le grita el chico de ojos cafés.

Un silencio profundo inundo la habitación unos cuantos segundos…

Takeru cansado de esto chillo la boca completamente enojado y se acercó lentamente hacia Tai, lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que lo mirara y se aproximo despacio a besarlo nuevamente solo parando cuando sintió como Yagami trataba de detenerlo empujándolo levemente, sin embargo el chico de ojos azules se acercó de nuevo y le dice casi en un susurro.

-Se ve que él que aun no lo ha entendido eres tú.

Antes de empujar al mayor contra el sillón y salir del departamento.

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Lo que realmente sentimos

_**Capitulo 6: Lo que realmente sentimos.**_

Al día siguiente y durante la hora de descanso se dirigió solo al techo de la escuela, para tener un momento solo y pensar en lo que había hecho el día anterior, se recargo de frente en la maya metálica colocada alrededor del lugar y entrelazó sus dedos en esta y dejo que el viento moviera sus cabellos castaños mientras suspiraba profundamente antes de darse la vuelta, sentarse el piso del techo y bajando su mirada. Pensó entonces otra vez en la dulzura que había sentido ayer sobre su boca, no pudo evitar aquella acción de llevarse las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios saboreando el haberlos juntado con el rubio pero aun así sentía culpa, esa culpa insufrible que parecía que no quería dejarlo.

Las palabras de Takeru seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, retumbándole con mayor fuerza cada vez que las recordaba.

"!¿Eso es lo que piensas?, ¡que lo paso esa vez fue un error!."

No, claro que no pensaba eso no por completo, de cierta manera ese recuerdo le era valioso a su forma, nunca se había sentido tan cerca del menor, su calidez, su inocencia, etc. Aun que también pensaba que eso era prueba suficiente de que lo que sentía al recordarlo estaba mal, lo había hecho sufrir por uno de sus descuidos.

Sin embargo…

"Se ve que él que aun no lo ha entendido eres tú."

Cierto, no lograba entender nada de lo pasaba a su alrededor.

-Soy un idiota, primero beso a Takeru y luego me arrepiento…

Suspiro nuevamente mientras serraba sus ojos para lograr aclarar su mente cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de una bolsa de papel caer frente a él, abrió los ojos y vio un pan de yakisoba rodar en dirección a él haciendo que alzará la mirada rápidamente encontrándose con una sorprendida y ruborizada Sora que pronunciaba.

-B-besaste… al pequeño Takeru…

Tai se ruborizó, no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, la cual lo había seguido si no hubiera sido por el sonar del caer de la bolsa.

-¿Me escuchaste?… mira, no… lo que quise decir era…

El chico agitaba exageradamente los brazos tratando de explicarse y tranquilizar a Sora sin embargo la verdad le peso mas y no le quedo de otra que quedarse callado….

Después de unos minutos Sora entendió que era lo que estaba pasando, Tai le había confesado lo ocurrido la noche anterior omitiendo por supuesto el secreto que guardaban ambos respecto a lo de ase seis año.

-¿T-te sorprende eso de mi?

Le pregunto Yagami avergonzado.

La chica por su parte se quedo callada un rato, no sabía cómo contestarle, lo reflexionó otro poco, uno de sus amigos le pedía un consejo y no podía defraudarlo.

-Bueno yo… -Hablo ella – no me imaginaba que era Takeru del que estabas enamorado… no me molesta ni nada por el estilo pero… Yamato ya lo sabe.

-No y prefiero que sea así además no estoy seguro de nada… cuando pienso en lo que siento por Takeru me nublo totalmente y no puedo encontrar una respuesta de lo que debo decirle o como actuar en ese momento, por eso lo único que estado asiendo hasta ahora es complicar todo.

Le confesó el castaño con tristeza.

-Sabes Tai, lo más difícil para una persona es entender y aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre todo los del corazón… eso es algo que solo tú puedes comprender

para poder transmitirlos a las personas a tu alrededor, lo que quiero decir es que la repuesta ya está dentro de ti y de Takeru también, solo falta que se den una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad?

-Si, eso es todo.

Tai sonrió ligeramente al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Sora y le dijo.

-Gracias.

* * *

Regresaba de la escuela enojado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya que Yagami no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, sin poderse percatarse de sus sentimientos.

Se preparaba para subir al elevador cuando vio parado junto a este a Tai que le esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Takeru fríamente sin mirarlo mientras abría las puertas del elevador.

-Te estaba esperando.

Contesto Tai.

El rubio por su parte no dijo nada y subió al elevador seguido del castaño, el mayor se dirigió al fondo de este mientras el rubio tecleaba números y serraba la puerta.

Se quedaron callados durante todo el asenso solo escuchando el sonido del elevador y la campanilla de este que anunciaba que ya habían llegado hasta su destino, Takeru del ascensor aun ignorando a Tai el cual solo se limitaba a seguir al rubio tres pasos detrás de él; irritado por esto el chico de ojos azules se volteo y le grito a Yagami.

-¡No creo que estés aquí solo para seguirme o ¿si?

-Tienes razón—Contesto el castaño pasivamente—quiero hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió ayer.

-¿A eso?—Takeru seguía indiferente, hubo otro silencio—está bien.

Le dijo mirando la mirada del mayor llena de sinceridad.

Takaishi se dirigió entonces al apartamento donde vivía seguido por Yagami.

-Pasa.

Le dijo el rubio abriéndole la puerta y entrando al departamento.

-¿Estará bien?… ¿No abra problema?

-No te preocupes mi madre llega hasta tarde este día—Le aseguro el rubio mientras pasaba al interior del departamento y este cerraba la puerta—siéntate donde quieras.

A si lo hiso el castaño.

- Takeru…

-¿Quieres té o algo?

-Escúchame por favor—Le pide Tai mientras agarra al menor de la muñeca para impedir que se marchara, se quedaron ambos mirándose de frente aun estando Takeru parado—lo de ayer no quise… fue un accidente—el rubio sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba con esas palabras y bajo la mirada, pero Taichi al ver esto dijo de inmediato—no, te mentí otra vez.

-¿Cómo?

Takeru alza su mirada.

-Te mentí, no, bueno no todo era mentira te dije que me gustaba y eso era real, perdóname.

-¿Por qué? No has hecho algo malo.

-Claro que sí, todo este tiempo desde lo de hace seis años… no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en realidad, nunca te pude decir lo mucho que me gustabas y lo único que hice esa noche fue complicar eso, por eso debes de odiarme.

Takeru hiso una media sonrisa y dijo.

-Yo no te odio por eso… y lo de hace seis años… bueno yo tengo algo de culpa.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno… fui yo el que te beso primero apropósito… aunque yo no pretendía terminar así.

-Siempre quise saber ¿porque lo habías hecho?—Pregunto Yagami-¿Por qué me besaste en ese momento?

-Por que tú me gustabas—Le dijo Takeru ruborizándose y sentándose a su lado—bueno en ese entonces no lo entendía bien, pero así era.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Pregunto el castaño en una media sonrisa.

-Porque tu ya tenias a una persona que te gustaba—Confeso el chico de ojos azules con algo de tristeza-¿Por qué te ibas a fijar en un niño como yo? Además no quería que empeorara tu relación con mi hermano… por eso el que debería de odiarme deberías de ser tú.

-¿Te gustaba?

Pregunto Tai volteándole el rosto a Takeru tomándolo por la barbilla y acercándolo a su pecho para luego abrazarlo dulcemente mientras el menor apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor el cual le acariciaba la espalda, se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos antes de que Takeru contestara.

-No, me sigues gustando mucho pero…

Taichi no lo dejo continuar había alzado el rostro del menor y lo besaba lentamente, el rubio correspondió el beso, se separaron sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Crees que esto es raro?

Le pregunto Tai.

-No lo sé—Contesto Takeru, antes de que Yagami apretara mas su cuerpo contra el suyo—yo…

-Te protegeré siempre—Lo interrumpió Taichi—nunca te are daño, confía en mi por eso… perdóname.

Takeru negó con la cabeza y le contesto.

-Está bien, también fue mi culpa, tú eres la persona de la que siempre estuve enamorado y no podía decirte nada porque pensé que algo malo pasaría por eso en ese momento quería que supieras cuanto te quería, aunque sea por una sola vez quería que lo supieras.

El castaño acaricio su cabeza en señal de entendimiento para después tomar la cara del rubio por el mentón para así mirarlo a los ojos y sin decir nada le besó dulcemente, al separarse le dijo casi en un susurro.

- Takeru te amo.

-Yo también… te… amo.

Le respondió Takeru después de un rato. Iniciando otro beso, esta vez ambos deseaban dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron al cuarto de Takeru, así Tai se dejo caer sobre frágil cuerpo del rubio que ya hacía en la cama, sus manos bajando y subiendo sin control sobre el cuerpo del otro, las del mayor en la cintura del chico de ojos azules queriendo comenzar a abrir el borde de su pantalón mientras el menor trataba de desabrochar la camisa blanca de Yagami, se besaron nuevamente deseándose tanto, de querer estar con el otro, se separaron un momento para tomar algo de aire, se sentaron en la cama y se miraron completamente sonrojados y agitados.

-¿Está bien verdad?

Le pregunto Tai, antes de ir más lejos.

-Ya no soy un niño para que me digas ese tipo de cosas, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-Tienes razón ya no somos niños así que debería estar bien verdad.

Entonces volvió a besarle y abrasarle con tal fuerza y pasión que Takeru solo deseaba fundirse con él en aquel abrazo; siguieron entonces en su juego de besos y caricias mientras ambos se ayudaban a despojar se de sus prendas lentamente, entretenidos en darle placer a su compañero. En poco tiempo ambos quedaron desnudos mirándose el uno al otro el cuerpo que tanto habían deseado, ambos suspiraron y se sonrieron mutuamente antes de unir sus labios en una promesa mientras se recostaban sobre las sabanas, el mayor que estaba sobre Takeru, le tomo el precioso rostro entre las manos y con una ternura musitada en ese momento, empezó a besarle apasionadamente; beso que fue bajando por el suave y blanco pecho del chico de mirada azulada mientras este tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza y cuello de Yagami indicándole en donde detenerse para su satisfacción.

-Ahhh… Tai… Tai...

De repente se escucho un gemido audible de Takeru ya que Taichi comenzaba a recorrer con la lengua su abdomen y a frotar con sus dedos las zonas que habían mas abajo. El menor solo podía arquear la espalda de gozo al sentir como el castaño le apretaba la punta de su miembro, por lo cual sus gemidos habían dejado de ser tímidos desde hace un par de minutos.

El castaño se detuvo un momento para admirar el rostro blanco de su amor lleno por el carmín de sus mejillas y le sonrió satisfecho, justo en es momento sintió como el rubio le daba vuelta a la situación colocándolo debajo de él y lo comendaba a besar de la misma manera que él lo había hecho hace un par de instantes antes, satisfaciéndose de la sensación que le proporcionaba Takeru comenzó a suspirar onda a la par de unos cuantos gemidos débiles hasta que sintió la lengua del chico de ojos azules rosarle la punta de su miembro que sus gemidos inundaron la habitación.

- Ahh… ahhh… aahh…Takeru.

Takeru al ver el deleite que le provocaba al mayor no dudo antes de meterse el miembro empapado que se alzaba frente suyo completamente dentro de su boca. Yagami se sentía morir de éxtasis, por lo que decidió retomar el control apartando al menor de sí y acostándolo boca arriba en la cama y se colocaba encima de este.

Se quedaron un par de segundos mirándose, sonriéndose agitados; Takeru lo sabía, Yagami le miraba excitado por lo cual ya sabía lo que se aproximaba pero no dijo nada, nada que arruinara lo que estaba deseando, solo se limito a abrir las piernas y ofreciendo su virginidad.

Tai sonrió y se preparo, así con un primer empujón comenzó a introducirse en la entrada del chico de ojos azules lo más delicado que podía tratando de no lastimar a su pequeño.

No hubo casi nada de dolor. Solo, un sentimiento nuevo que se desenvolvía de solo estar así. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer al sentirse uno dentro, del otro el otro dentro de uno, se quedaron así un momento mirándose, acostumbrándose y disfrutando de esa situación para que el mayor poco a poco comenzó a moverse hasta convertir débiles vaivenes en fuertes embestidas a fuertes embestidas a medida del pasar del tiempo y de lo fuertes de sus gemidos.

Se amaban tanto, se deseaban desde hace tanto y por fin podían disfrutar del ardor de sus cuerpo, escuchando su nombre de la boca del otro, de su voz gustosa entremezclado con jadeos y gemidos, hundiéndose cada vez más en el otro.

Arqueos de espalda, las uñas rasguñando en la carne del otro, todo parte de este ritual romántico que no hacia mas que volverlo más profundo y rico.

-Aahhh…

Takeru creyó morir de gozo al sentir como su semilla salía de su cuerpo al sentir como Tai le llenaba el interior de la suya propia, agotados, el mayor salió del menor con cuidado y se dejaron caer junto él para luego darle otro beso suave y significativo en la frente.

-Te amo Takeru.

Le confesó el castaño mientras le abrazaba fuertemente acodándolo entre sus brazos, sin embargo el chico de ojos azules no contesto; aun tratando de recuperar la respiración, el menor no pudo evitar sentir cierta intranquilidad mientras se quedaba dormido entre los brazos de Yagami.

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Sueños, ideas y acciones

**_Pequeña nota: cuando dice el otro Oni-chan se refiere a taichi_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: Sueños, ideas y acciones._**

Caminaba por las calles de Hikarigaoka al atardecer podía sentir como la brisa movía sus cabellos rubios estando en el patio de aquellos departamentos donde alguna vez vivió cuando niño, de repente escucho el llanto de un niño pequeño lo que hiso que volteara detrás suyo donde se encontraba un pequeño de unos cuatro años aproximadamente el cual estaba llorando encogido en el piso y cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te paso algo?—Pregunta Takeru amablemente y ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa al pequeño para tranquilizarlo-¿Te caíste? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu mamá y a tu papá.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Confía en mi no pasara nada malo.

-No, es tu culpa.

Le dijo el pequeño señalándole.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto Takeru confundido.

-Es tú culpa, por tu culpa mi Oni-chan me abandonó, por siempre estar cerca del otro Oni-chan el me odia.

Le dice el pequeño alzando el rostro y lleno de lágrimas tratándose del mismo Takeru de cuatro años.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Se pregunto el mayor alejándose de su reflejo de unos cuantos años que seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras seguía diciéndole.

-Por tu culpa, por estar con el otro, él ya no quiere saber nada de mi, él me odia, me odia, porque haces cosas malas con el otro Oni-chan.

-No te equivocas yo no he hecho nada malo.

-No es cierto, por tu culpa mi Oni-chan me odia, te odia a ti—Continuaba el pequeño acusándolo entre lagrimas y gritos-¡te odio!

En es momento el mayor se sintió helado, completamente congelado como si el corazón se le estrellara en miles de pedazos mientras sentía como se lo tragaba unas oscuridad vacía por completo….

Fue entonces que Takeru despertó sobresaltado, confundido, con los ojos llenos de temor.

-¿Te desperté?—Escucho la voz de Tai que se encontraba sentado aun lado suyo aun cubierto solamente con la sabana de la cama y tomando su ropa le siguió diciendo—Lo siento no quise hacerlo.

-N-no, esta bien…

Contesto el chico de ojos azules volteando a verle y comprendiendo que todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿ya te vas?

Pregunto el rubio mientras observaba como este recogía su ropa.

-Si

Afirmo Yagami.

Las horas habían pasado y ya había anochecido, Tai se terminaba de vestirse mientras Takeru seguía recostado en la cama, cubierto con las sabanas, ambos aun se miraba entre sonrisas por lo ocurrido ya que hoy por fin confesaron su amor y lo se lo habían demostrado mutuamente.

-Tengo que irme ya antes de que tu mamá llegue del trabajo y nos encuentre.

Le dice Tai mientras termina de abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa.

-Entiendo—Contesto Takeru tratando de sentarse en su cama pues se encontraba algo adolorido por lo acontecido-¿Nos… vemos mañana?

Se sintió avergonzado al preguntar esto.

-Por supuesto.

Le respondió el mayor acercándose a besarlo de nuevo para despedirse. En cuanto terminaron el castaño se dirigió a la puerta cuando el rubio le dijo de repente.

-No quiero que le digas a mi hermano.

Tai volteo a mirarlo y le dijo.

-¿Por qué no?… si vamos estar juntos…

-Te lo pido –Interrumpió el Takeru —no le digas nada…aun… yo seré el que se lo diga, por eso te pido que seas discreto con él, por favor.

El castaño le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo, ya que el menor parecía preocupado.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada a Yamato.

-Gracias.

Le dijo el menor con una sonrisa de alivio.

Tai se retiro después de esto, en cuanto subió al elevador suspiro cansado, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas para un día pero a pesar de esto sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ahora no podía dejar de sentir un pequeño malestar en su interior ¿Por qué Takeru le había pedido no decirle nada a Yamato?

No, incluso él sabia la repuesta, conocía perfectamente a Yamato y sabia que este seguía siendo sobreprotector con su hermanito lo mas obvio era que no aceptara su relación con facilidad, suspiro de nuevo el chico de ojos cafés presintiendo un nuevo problema.

* * *

El castaño no tardo en llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta de su hogar como de costumbre

-Ya regrese.

Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba de este una lata de jugo.

-Que bueno hijo.

Contesto su madre sentada al lado de su padre en el sillón de la sala, ambos se encontraban mirando el televisor.

-Estoy cansado así que me iré a dormir.

Dijo el chico al terminarse la lata de jugo y dejando esta sobre la mesa. Tai se dirigía ya a su cuarto cuando escucho la voz de su hermana llamarle

-Oni-chan—La chica se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación que estaba al lado de la de su hermano—pareces algo feliz, ¿Paso algo bueno?

-Si, de cierta manera si-Contesto Yagami con una leve sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Por su parte Hikari parecía afligida-¿por qué te paso algo malo a ti?

-No—Negó la chica con su cabeza—no es nada importante.

-Esta bien, si tú lo dices.

Le dijo su hermano entrando a su cuarto y serrando la puerta.

Ya estando dentro de esta, el chico de ojos cafés se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar que era lo que aria al día siguiente al encontrarse con Yamato en la escuela sin romper la promesa que le había hecho a Takeru.

* * *

Al día siguiente llego ala escuela, pensando en como reaccionaría frente a Ishida, se sentó en su lugar de costumbre y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?¿Esperas a alguien?

Le pregunto una voz conocida en un leve tono de broma.

-Yamato…

Pronuncio Taichi sorprendido al ver a su amigo de tras suyo con una sonrisa y entusiasmado el chico rubio le dijo.

- Amigo, baya que te lo tenias bien escondido.

-¿A-a que te refieres?

-Sora ya me conto—Contesto Yamato poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tai, bromeando, puso una sonrisa malévola y le dijo entre risas-¿Qué va a ser? A que estas enamorado.

-¿Cómo?-Se sobresalto poniéndose de pie Tai en cuanto escucho la palabra "enamorado" ¿Acaso el rubio se había enterado sobre lo suyo con Takeru tan rápido—b-bueno veras nosotros… desde ase mucho…

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Ishida al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo que comenzaba a divagar como un niño avergonzado—Bueno—Continuo—Lo que no entiendo es porque te guardaste el secreto y no contármelo pero dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¿Afortunada?

Pregunto Yagami sorprendido.

-Si, es que Sora no me dijo mucho hasta pareció que no quería decirme de esto desde el principio.

Tai se quedo callado ante los comentarios del rubio, no sabia que contestar estuvo casi apunto de decirle sobre lo suyo con Takeru sin querer, sin embargo no le parecía correcto mentirle a Yamato con el cual ase tiempo hiso la promesa con este de que nunca abría secretos entre ellos, pero por la otra parte tampoco le era correcto romper la promesa que le había hecho a la persona que amaba.

Además ¿Como decirle a tu mejor amigo que es de su hermanito del que estaba enamorado?

-Ha… umm… b-bueno—Hablo por fin el castaño—N-no es alguien que… no… veras…

-¿De que hablan chicos?

Interrumpió Sora que llegaba al salón de clases.

-Tai iba a decirme el nombre de la chica que le gustaba…

Dijo Yamato hartándose de la situación.

Sora por su parte abrió los ojos de sorpresa y entre abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, solo para terminar quedándose callada.

El chico de ojos azules se quedo mirando a su novia y a su mejor amigo con incomodidad con cierto enfado como ellos se lanzaban miradas parecido si tuvieran una conversación privada de la que él no debería de enterase. La atmosfera se había tornado tensa de un momento a otro sin que ninguno de los tres dijera nada, solo escuchando el cuchichear de sus demás compañeros que estaban ocupados de lo suyo propio, cuando de repente escucharon.

-Yamato—Lo que hiso que los tres voltearan de inmediato percatándose que se trataba de Akira el tecladista de los Teenage Wolves, era un chico de gafas y cabello corto negro—espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

-No, no claro que no.

Negó Sora inmediatamente.

Akira entro al salón y dirigiéndose al rubio le dijo.

-Es sobre la nueva melodía para la canción de la banda, quería ver que opinabas de esto.

El chico de gafas le enseña un par de páginas con notas musicales y la letra de la nueva canción.

Así mientras entretenían a Yamato, Tai tomo rápidamente Sora por la muñeca y la condujo fuera del aula. Ya estando afuera de esta ambos se quedaron en el pasillo estando solo ellos dos puesto las otras clases ya habían iniciado sus lecciones; Taichi miro a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara en especial Ishida o que su profesora de turno llegara y dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué paso ahí ase un momento?, no entiendo nada de esto, ¿Por qué Yamato me pregunto sobre eso? ¿Por qué le dijiste?

-Fue un accidente, además…

-¿Accidente?

Interrumpió el castaño.

-No fue intencional, ayer estaba con Yamato cuando de repente me pregunto sobre lo que platicamos tu y yo; no lo hice apropósito enserió.

-Si, lo siento no fue mi intención regañarte ni nada de eso, es solo que me están pasando muchas cosas, y…

-¿Y?

-Le prometí a Takeru que no le diría nada a Yamato aun… s-sobre lo nuestro.

Yagami termino sonrojándose al decir esto ultimo.

-¿Takeru te lo pidió?—Pregunto Sora algo confundida. A lo que el chico de ojos cafés solo asentó afirmativamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa tímida, la chica le sonrió y le pregunto-¿Enserio?

-Si, tenias razón ayer hablamos Takeru y yo... bueno así pasaron las cosas.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos, ahora entiendo por que estabas tan nervioso ase unos minutos, no quieres que Yamato lo sepa pero, aun así el debería de saberlo.

-Lo sé—Le dijo Yagami—Pero Takeru me prometió que el seria quien se lo dijera que hasta entonces fuera lo mas discreto posible con Yamato, creo que necesita tiempo todavía para asimilar todo esto y encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo a su Oni-san.

-Claro lo comprendo, son de esas cosas que se dicen en su momento.

Le contesto la chica sonriéndole levemente tratando de confortar a Tai el cual se veía afligido por la decisión de Takaishi.

Justo en ese momento Ishida salía del salón para buscar a su amigo y a su novia, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta que estaba media abierta cuando escucho de Tai.

-Gracias, por no decirle a Yamato sobre lo de nosotros.

Tai se acerca Sora para abrazarla, la cual recibe el amistoso gesto con los brazos abiertos.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada a Yamato.

Le responde su amiga con una sonrisa cálida.

El chico de ojos azules por su parte no pudo evitar sentir un ardor que invadía, no soportaba ver esa escena, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe provocando con el sonido de esta la atención de todos dentro del salón que voltearon a ver como Ishida se acercó a Taichi y a Sora, empujando al primero lejos de su novia.

-¿Yamato?

Le llamo Yagami confundido por la acción tan inesperada de rubio.

-¿De que están ablando ase un momento?

Se limito a decir el chico de ojos azules.

-Yamato nosotros…

Trato de explicar Tai.

-Mas vale que me digas la verdad.

Amenazó Yamato tomando de repente al chico de ojos cafés de la camisa blanca de la escuela. Provocando con esto el murmurar de todos en la clase; Por su parte Sora se dio cuenta de inmediato que Yamato no iba aceptar ninguna respuesta del castaño, antes de eso lo mas probable era que lo terminaría golpeando enfrente de todos por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que algo malo sucediere.

-Yamato nosotros solo estábamos ablando.

-¿A si? ¿De que?

Pregunto el aludido esperando una buena respuesta.

-B-bueno… es que…

Titubeó la chica de ojos cafés sin saber que decir.

Provocando solo con esto aun mas enojo en el rubio, apretó su puño con la intención de impactarlo el la cara del castaño cuando escucharon.

-¡Ishida, Yagami, Takenouchi!—Era su profesora titular que llegaba desde el lado contrario-¿No escucharon la campana las clases ya comenzaron? y ¿Ustedes?—dijo refiriéndose a los demás alumnos—Aquí termino el espectáculo regresen a sus asientos—Los aludidos obedecen de inmediato, la maestra volteo de nuevo hacia Sora y compañía y les dijo-¡Al salón ahora!

-Si Fujita-sensei.

Respondió Yamato de mala gana mientras soltaba a Tai y junto a este y Sora entraron al salón de clases sin mirar a ambos.

_**Continuara...**_


	8. Dudas y preocupaciones

_**Capitulo 8: Dudas y preocupaciones.**_

-Les recuerdo a los tres que esta es una institución educativa—Escuchaban los tres como su profesora los regañaba después de clases cuando ya todos se habían marchado—Díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta mañana?-El salón se quedo en completo silencio-¿Entonces ninguno de los tres me dirá nada.

Pregunto de nuevo Fujita-sensei paseándose al lado de cada uno de los muchachos mientras miraba a Sora con cierto desdén.

Ya conocía mas o menos la relación que mantenían Yamato, Taichi y Sora en parte por sus expedientes escolares donde explicaban como los primeros habían teniendo múltiples problemas en la primaria por sus constantes peleas entre ambos en donde casualmente la tercera siempre se encontraba presente, peleas que de repente se detuvieron cuando iniciaron sexo grado, la otra parte de la historia la había escuchado algunas veces por los pasillos del colegio, de cómo Yamato y Taichi deberían tener una cierta rivalidad de amores por la chica de ojos cafés y como Yamato fue el que gano el amor de la chica; por lo tanto el incidente de la mañana debió también ser causa suya.

Fujita-sensei suspiro profundo tratando de que su juicio de profesora no se viera afectado por semejantes cosas, después de todo sabia que los tres chicos eran buenos estudiantes tal vez el incidente de esta mañana solo fue un malentendido, de esos que los adolecentes solían tener por cualquier tontería.

Por su parte los tres jóvenes parecían estar hundidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Sora estaba preocupada por lo visto en la mañana y en la reacción que tendría Yamato si acaso se enterase de la verdadera conversación que tubo con Taichi en la mañana, por otra parte el castaño estaba impaciente por salir de ese lugar ya que había quedado de verse con Takeru, sin olvidar cierta preocupación por la chica de ojos cafés ya que había logrado sin intención alguna que Yamato se enfadara con esta, y por ultimo el rubio que lo único que tenia en la cabeza era aquella escena de su novia en los brazos de su mejor amigo, sabia que Sora le amaba varias beses se lo había corroborado, también sabia que Tai nunca lo traicionaría pero, no supo por que en ese momento sintió aquello, siguió queriendo encontrar la respuesta de esa pregunta mientras miraba al frente con su seriedad de siempre.

La profesora camino al frente de los tres chicos y de regreso a su escritorio, suspiro profundo nuevamente y después dijo.

-Ya se pueden irse, esta vez les daré solo una advertencia pero la próxima vez que los vuelva a mirar con una conducta como esa los enviare a los tres a la dirección para que los expulsen.

-Si.

Respondieron los tres jóvenes casi al mismo tiempo.

La profesora tomo sus cosas y se marcho del salón de clases, unos minutos después los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Yamato ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Espérame!

Le grito la chica de cabello naranja que iba detrás suyo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Le respondió Ishida cortante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Aun me preguntas que es lo que pasa?—Voltea Yamato a verla al preguntarle esto y volvió a decirle—Sabes no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que irme.

Con esto último el rubio se marcho.

Al ver esto Tai se le acerca a Sora y le dice.

-¿Estas bien ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

La chica niega con la cabeza y le dice agachando la mirada.

-No, no te preocupes.

-No te preocupes, veras como a Yamato se le va a pasar el enfado pronto, tranquila.

Comenta el castaño con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara Sora la cual le devuelve una sonrisa melancólica.

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de es departamento tan familiar armándose de valor por lo que no tardaría en revelar, toco nuevamente sin respuesta alguna.

-¿Aun no llegara?, me dijo que no tenia ensayo hasta la noche.

Se pregunto Takeru así mismo mirando el reloj de su celular.

-Lo siento, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Escucho que le hablaban desde el otro lado del pasillo y volteo observando con esto a su hermano corriendo agitado.

-No, no te preocupes.

Le contesto el menor con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Yamato sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a su hermanito.

-En verdad lo lamento es que tuve que arreglar unas cosas en el instituto.

-Ha, no te preocupes.

Le contesta Takeru mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Mientras tanto el mayor se dirigía al refrigerador y saco de este un par de latas de jugo.

-Quería llegar temprano—Le dijo el Yamato entregándole una de las latas—como me llamaste diciéndome que tenias algo importante que decirme anoche—Bebió un poco de la lata—Bueno por eso.

-Oni-san.

Le llamo el menor agachando la mirada y jugaba la lata de entre sus manos.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, ni que fuera algo grave o ¿si?

Preguntó Yamato antes de terminarse el jugo de la lata.

-Bueno yo… ummm… es que Tai, él…

-Ese idiota.

Dijo el mayor sin pensarlo recordó en ese momento la escena vista en la mañana.

Por su parte Takeru alzo su mirada preocupado, ya que no era normal escuchar a su hermano referirse del castaño de esa manera, amenos que estuviera bromeando con el susodicho.

-¿Paso algo?

-Si, se podría decir que paso algo…

Respondió Ishida seriamente mientras aplastaba la lata con la mano y la tiraba en el sesto de basura que tenia cercas.

-Oni-san dímelo.

Pidió el menor de los hermanos.

El mayor se quedo en silesio, mirando fijamente hacía el frente tratando de descifrar todavía cual era la conversación que tuvieron Tai y Sora,

"Me están ocultando algo"

Pensó.

-Oni-san.

Llamo nuevamente Takaishi logrando sacar a su hermano de sus pensamientos.

-No, no es nada de lo que un niño como tu deba preocuparse.

-Ya no soy un niño Oni-san.

Rectifico Takeru.

-Cierto verdad—Contesto Yamato mas sereno y con una sonrisa cariñosa—después de todo ya vas a cumplir quince años, así perdóname aun no te he dejado decirme eso tan importante.

-Si, respecto a eso… a mí… Tai…

-Ni me menciones su nombre.

Interrumpió el mayor de los rubios.

-Ese tonto, nunca he soportado de el varias cosas, si lo pienso un momento creo que siento lastima.

Yamato no lo dijo con intención pues aun estaba enfadado con Yagami por el incidente de la mañana.

-¿Lastima?

Pregunto El menor de ojos azules.

-Si, de la persona que se enamore de alguien como él.

Takeru sintió en ese momento como una enorme tristeza lo embargaba y como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, ya era claro para el que su Oni-san no aceptaría su relación con el chico de ojos cafés.

"¿Lastima? Eso es lo que le provocaría a mi hermano si le digiera verdad"

Pensó Takeru bajando la mirada mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Qué clase de tonta se fijaría en alguien como él, lo mas probable es que seria alguien igual de idio…

Takeru se levanto de la silla efusivamente interrumpiendo a su hermano, el cual ver este gesto pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo?

El menor apretó los dientes y uno de sus puños contra la tela de su pantalón, estaba enojado por las palabras dichas por una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, deseando tanto gritarle a su hermano la verdad que se equivocaba, sin embargo…

-T-tengo que irme ya.

Alzo la cara Takaishi fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso con lo me ibas a decir?

Le pregunto Yamato confundido.

-No olvídalo, no es algo importante, además se esta asiendo tarde y quede de verme con unos amigos del colegio para un partido de básquet.

-¿Enserio?—Pregunto el mayor sacando su celular de su saco negro y vio loa hora—es cierto ya es tarde, yo también tengo que irme, adelante el ensayo de la banda—A lo que Takeru tomo sus cosas rápidamente y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de salida, mientras le seguían diciendo—después hablaremos con calma de lo que me ibas a platicar ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Claro Oni-san, cuando quieras.

Le mintió Takeru mientras ambos salían del departamento.

* * *

Después de eso pasaron tres meces rápidamente y las cosa iban relativamente normales o eso era lo que el chico de ojos azules quería pensar, después de todo no podía evitar las charlas habituales de Tai respecto a decirle la verdad a Yamato para dejar de verse a escondidas; a lo que Takeru cambiaba la conversación o simplemente le decía que no era el momento adecuado o que era Yamato el que no tenia el tiempo para escucharlo, dejando eso aun lado se podía decir que las cosas eran relativamente normales.

-¿Qué pasa? estas muy pensativo desde hace rato, no te traje aquí para que pusieras esa cara.

Le dijo Yagami sonriéndole despreocupado.

-Lo siento tienes razón, mejor entremos.

Le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a una librería, ese día habían ibo a Shingoku por petición del menor ya que era Enero y el próximo mes era su cumpleaños a lo que el mayor le pregunto que era lo que quería para esa fecha por lo cual esa era la razón de estar en ese lugar.

Una vez dentro Takeru empezó a ver divertido varias portadas de libros con temas variados, hasta encontrar uno de portada en específico y comenzó a leerlo.

-No sabia que te gustara tanto leer.

Le confeso Yagami con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba detrás del menor para poder ojear el contenido del libro que Takeru traía en las manos.

-Si, me gusta mucho –Le dijo Takeru con voz apacible y sin quitar la vista del libro—siempre me a gustado mucho como los escritores plasman sus ideas de una manera tan bella, de hacho me gustaría ser escritor algún día.

Se ruborizo ligeramente al decir esto ultimo ya que nunca a nadie le había dicho eso.

Tai sonrió y lentamente lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura estando detrás de él y se acerco a la altura de su oído para decirle con voz suave.

-Que sueño tan bonito tienes, yo creo que serás un gran escritor, incluso serias capas de ganar el premio Naoki, si eso pasa tendré que asegurarme de recompensarte muy bien ese día.

Y deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio, el cual enrojeció al percatarse como las demás personas de la librería los observaban, unos con ternura otros confundidos o impresionados.

-Nos están mirando todos.

-Vamos no te preocupes por cosa como esas.

Takeru sonrió y se dio la vuelta mientras serraba el libro que aun tria en las manos y le dijo.

-Quiero este.

-¿He?—Pregunto Taichi confundido deshaciendo el abrazo, a lo que el rubio le pone frente suyo el libro que estaba leyendo—A por supuesto para eso te traje aquí en primer lugar.

Y serio para si mismo.

En ese momento Takeru se acerco a Tai y rápidamente le dio un beso fugas en los labios.

-¡Tai, Takeru! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Escucharon ambos chicos de repente a lo que Takeru separa rápidamente de él, el cuerpo de Tai empujándolo abruptamente.

-Sora.

Dijo Tai sorprendido volteando a verla.

-Nosotros…

Trato de explicarse Takeru.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pensé que irías a Shibuya?

-¿Qué?

Pregunto el menor confundido por la reacción de la chica.

-Es que… hubo un cambio de planes de último minuto y no pude llamarte.

Le decía Tai.

-Eso no importa ahora—Continuo la chica en voz baja—tienen que salir de aquí ahora, vine con Yamato si el los ve no se que vamos a ser—Takeru se quedo callado ante la conversación tan casual que estaban teniendo Tai y Sora, la ultima parecía conocer la verdadera relación que tenia con el castaño de lo cual el no estaba enterado, pero aun así parecía querer ayudarlos; ella continuo ablando—Yo tratare de distraer a Yamato mientras tanto ustedes…

-Por fin te encontré, no sabia que esta librería era tan grande, ya encontraste el libro que… ¿Takeru, Tai? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pregunto Yamato el cual iba llegando al lugar en donde se encontraban los otros tres.

-B-bueno...

Dijo Takeru sintió que el estomago se le encogía con esa pregunta.

Tai al observar esto alcanzo a estirar una de sus manos asta alcanzar uno de los libros detrás suyo y dijo.

-Por esto.

-¿Algebra?

Pregunto Yamato mientras Tai le enseñaba un libro de la susodicha materia.

-Si, es que… le estoy ayudando a Takeru con algunas cosas.

-¿Es eso cierto Takeru?

Pregunto Ishida.

-S-si… él me esta ayudando con unas cosas del colegio últimamente.

Respondió este.

Yamato le sonrió y le dijo.

-Si tenias problemas con las materias de la escuela me hubieras dicho a mi para que ate ayudara.

-Si, pero como tu siempre estas ocupado me encargo yo.

Le respondió Yagami en forma de broma a lo que el mayor de los rubios pone una cara como diciéndole "no te metas donde no te llaman", era evidente que Ishida estaba molesto con Tai desde hace tiempo.

-Mira ya encontré donde están los libros de cocina que quería ven.

Le dijo Sora tratando de apartar a Yamato de los otros dos muchachos.

-Voy.

Contesto el mayor de ojos azules dejando a su hermano y a su amigo solos.

En cuanto Yamato se retiro y estuvo seguro que no lo veía Takeru salió de la tienda rápidamente, al ver esto el castaño dejo ambos libros que había tomado y siguió al menor a la calle.

-Espera Takeru.

Llamo el castaño a lo que Takeru obedeció y se detuvo en cuanto se vio lejos de la librería.

-Explícame ¿Por qué Sora sabe de lo nuestro, si te dije que no le digieras a nadie?

Pregunto el chico de ojos azules enfadado.

-Ella no le va a decir nada Yamato, me lo prometió.

-¿No te basto con lo que nos paso en la mañana con Hikari, verdad?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver , yo no sabia que Hikari estaba en la casa además, además—Trataba de explicarle Yagami mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en los hombros del rubio—No te enfades, Sora no le dirá nada a Yamato te lo prometo.

-Espero que sea cierto.

Le contesto Takeru mientras rechazaba la caricia de Tai.

_**Continuara...**_


	9. Desepcines

**Bueno aqui esta la actualisacion, no olviden comentar n.n**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Desepcines.**_

Ese mismo día caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro; Takeru iba cabizbajo tratando de evitar la mirada del castaño, aun seguía disgustado y ciertamente angustiado por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, su mente no podía dejar de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si la persona que los hubiera visto haya sido su hermano. Una sensación de pesadez invadió su cuerpo, cosa que no era tan rara desde hace tiempo esa sensación no lo quería abandonar, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero de cierta manera esa sensación no se comparaba con la del nudo en el estomago que sentía cuando Yamato los llegaba a ver juntos como en esa ocasión, indudablemente un balde de nervios se vaciaba en su cabeza ante esas situaciones, sin embargo Yamato nunca le decía nada, pareciera que no se había percatado de su relación y eso era algo que lo ponía tranquilo por momentos.

Tai por su parte buscaba la mirada del rubio sin ningún éxito, sentía que le estaba fallando a Takeru como pareja de lo contrario el chico de ojos azules no trataría de ocultar su relación a toda costa, no iba a negar que como estaban las cosas todo se había vuelto complicado hasta ahora, sabía que Takeru le mentía a su madre de en donde estaba o con quien, sabía que tenía que actuar como si solo fuera uno más de sus amigos cuando estuvieran en presencia de sus conocidos o viejos amigos, sabía que solo podía comportarse como su novio cuando estuvieran lejos de todos los que lo conocían, pero aun así…

-Takeru yo…

-Llévame a casa.

Lo interrumpió el rubio con un dejo de tristeza.

-Si, claro…

Le contesto el castaño casi de inmediato.

Durante el camino a la casa Takaishi ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, sin mirarse más allá de lo necesario; ambos ya lo habían notado en los ojos del otro, un tipo de tristeza incomoda que no se podía soportar.

Llegaron a su destino rápidamente sin darse cuenta, fue entonces que Takeru dijo un poco mas despabilado.

-¿No… quieres pasar?—Noto que Tai le miraba algo confuso y agrego para convencerlo—sabes que mi madre llega tarde del trabajo este día.

Y haserciorandose que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo aparte de ellos dos Takeru abre la puerta y jala al interior del departamento a Taichi por la muñeca pícaramente entre una sonrisa.

El menor no tardo nada en conducir al castaño hasta su habitación y a su cama donde cayeron recostados, abrasados. Takeru iba algo rápido para un poco sorprendido Tai al cual ya devoraban su boca en besos profundos y apasionados mientras sentía como las caderas del rubio se frotaban contra suya en movimientos lentos provocando espasmos de placer en todo su cuerpo.

El menor lentamente fue bajando sus besos al pecho del castaño mientras desabrochaba la camisa del castaño hasta llegar a su suave vientre y comenzó a formar círculos calientes y húmedos con su lengua, partiendo de su ombligo partió hacia arriba para darle otro beso profundo al mayor el cual respiraba agitado completamente excitado, observando esto el chico de ojos azules comenzó a descender de nuevo hasta la hebilla del cinturón que traía puesto Yagami y comenzó a abrirlo, inmediatamente siguió con el sierre del pantalón oscuro que traía puesto el mayor junto a su ropa interior, revelando con esto la excitación del castaño que se mostraba deseosa de ser probada.

-Takeru…

Dijo el mayor entre jadeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que haga esto?

Le contesto Takeru con voz seductora mientras acaricia la erección del mayor con un vaivén lento pero placentero.

El mayor solo podía temblar de placer ante las avilés manos de su amante quien lentamente acercaba sus labios ansiosos hacia su excitación y comenzar a lamer despacio la punta y el resto con una inocencia fingida que no hacía más que volverlo loco. El chico de ojos azules no tardo en darse cuenta de eso y comenzó a meterse el miembro del castaño dentro de su boca, chupándolo y saboreándolo.

La jadeante respiración del mayor era el indicio silencioso de que pronto terminaría, por lo cual el menor se preparo para recibir la cálida esencia de Tai dentro de su boca, la cual degusto al cabo de unos cuantos minutos a la par que escuchaba un gemido profundo del mayor.

-Takeru…

Termino diciendo el castaño con voz agitada mientras atraía el cuerpo del menor hacia si para recibirlo en un cálido abrazo que se fue convirtiendo en leves caricias que hacían que el cuerpo del rubio comenzará a estremeserserce.

Rápidamente las prendas de ropa que traían ambos fueron cayendo al borde de la cama dejando al descubierto la piel del cuerpo que ansiaba cada uno, comenzaron los besos, caricias y mordidas en el cuerpo del otro entre gemidos de placer y satisfacción. Yagami había aprovechado uno de los descuidos del chico de ojos azules para pode colocarse encima suyo dedicándole suaves caricias en la excitación del menor, contrastantes con los fuertes lametones que le daba en su pecho. Takeru solo podía gemir pesado y agitado envuelto completamente en el éxtasis que le daba su amado.

-Aaahh… Tai… ahh… no hagas eso, me vas a dejar marcas, detente.

Suplico el chico de ojos azules tratando inútilmente de de apartar la boca del castaño de su pecho, besos que fueron subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

La situación había cambiado de un momento a otro para Takeru dándose por satisfecho, puesto que lo realmente deseaba era componer las cosa con Tai ya que no le gustaba ese silencio incomodo entre los dos, silencio que fue provocado en primera instancia por causa suya, por pensar en lo que los demás dirían de él, por pensar en lo que diría su hermano si supiera la clase de cosas que hace con el que es el mejor amigo de su Oni-san…

Taichi paro lentamente su caricias al percatarse que Takeru se perdía en sus pensamientos y que de hecho parecía algo incomodo con lo que le estaba asiendo, agacho por un momento la mirada para que el rubio no se percatara de su seño de tristeza, lo cual aparentemente resultaba ya que el menor no había dicho nada del repentino cambio de su pareja.

El chico de ojos cafés gruño un poco por la situación y entonces dijo algo enojado.

-Suficiente.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto Takeru, mientras sentía como Tai se separaba de su cuerpo y sentándose a un lado suyo.

-¿En qué piensas?

Pregunto el mayor.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, no es en nada, solo en cosas.

-Pensabas en Yamato ¿cierto?—Takeru se quedo callado sintiendo como el estomago se le encogía, Tai siguió diciéndole— pensé que le dirías de esto, de lo nuestro.

-Tú no lo entiendes, pides demasiado.

Contesto el rubio bajando la mirada enojado.

-Yo sé que es difícil, yo también se como es Yamato, pero no quiero que…

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas —Interrumpió Takeru cortante—ya es tarde y no a de tardar mi madre en llegar.

Tai se quedo callado, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse con un poco de decepción en su mirada, como siempre el menor le evadía el tema, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irse sin decir nada antes de que tuviera una discusión seria con el chico de ojos azules del cual conocía que podía tener un carácter tan explosivo como el de Ishida; termino de vestirse.

-Bueno—Titubeo un poco el castaño—ya me voy… ¿Nos vemos mañana como aviamos quedado? Si no quieres envíame un mensaje al celular—Takeru no contestaba solo lo miraba fijamente—bueno me voy.

Y diciendo esto último salió de la habitación, en cuanto Takeru escucho el serrar de la puerta principal se recostó en su cama y se dijo a si mismo.

-¡maldición!

Sabía bien que las palabras de Tai eran ciertas, que las cosa se complicarían cada vez más si no decía la verdad, pero no le gustaba que se lo sermonearan cada día; suspiro mientras daba un giro en su cama y miraba una fotografía de él con Yamato que se encontraba en su escritorio y agacho la mirada entristecido.

"Lo más probable es que si le digo la verdad se aleje de mí y me odie por lo que soy"

Esos eran los pensamientos que siempre asaltaban la mente de Takeru y esos eran los mismos que le impedían ser sincero consigo mismo y con el resto de los demás.

* * *

Ella siempre ha sido una amiga incondicional, incluso de niños su manera de ser le dictaba que tenía que cuidar de todos a su alrededor.

Recuerda bien cuando conoció al chico de mirada azulada y cabello rubio. Lo había visto varias veces solo recargado en las paredes de los pacillos de la escuela, era evidente que a ese chico de ojos azules le gustaba estar solo porque cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, en especial una niña, él solo se limitaba a marcharse en completo silencio; otras veces lo había visto observándola en el patio de la escuela cuando tenía practica de soccer. Se sentía atraída hacia él, le gustaba como era, rebelde, tranquilo y reservado.

Hasta que un día por fin se decidió hablarle durante el descanso.

-Hola—Saludo ella con una sonrisa—mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y el tuyo.

El chico rubio se quedo callado, cruzo los brazos, desvió la mirada y dijo después de un rato.

-Soy Yamato Ishida.

Sora sonrió sabia que Yamato era un chico amable que solo se escondía en su soledad.

-¡Sora! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién es él?

Los interrumpieron inesperadamente desde el otro lado del patio.

-Tai—Volteo ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

Le dijo mientras observaba como Yagami se les acercaba.

A Taichi lo conocía desde el preescolar y lo consideraba como un buen amigo y nada más, pese a las indirectas de sus compañeras que le indicaban que el castaño sentía gusto por ella, lo que Sora ya sabía pues conocía demasiado bien al chico de ojos cafés y se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque mejor dicho la relación que sostenía con Tai no era definidamente de amigos, era algo así mas como de hermanos.

-Hola.

Saludo el castaño con su alegría habitual mientras Yamato puso un gesto de descontento y ladeaba la cara para darle a entender que lo estaba ignorando.

-Ha… mira Tai, este es Yamato Ishida del grupo de al lado.

Los presento ella algo nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto soy Taichi Yagami, puedes llamarme Tai.

Dijo el castaño extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole ampliamente.

Por su parte el chico de ojos azules enchueca la boca en un gesto de descontento total, descruza los brazos y dice.

-Mucho gusto.

Antes de marcharse sin decir nada más.

-Pero a ese tipo ¿qué le pasa?

Se quejo Taichi al ver la acción de Yamato.

Fue entonces que Sora se dio cuenta que el carácter de Yamato chocaría varias veces con el de Tai, de lo cual no se equivoco. Pero aun así también con el tiempo ella se sorprendió como ellos llegaron a ser grandes amigos, aun mas nunca se imagino que desierta manera ella era pieza importante de esa amistad, pero claro de eso ya han pasado siete años…

Sin embargo ahora tenía un asunto más grave que resolver, al cual se introdujo sin saber precisamente como.

-¿En qué piensas?

Pregunto Yamato sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos.

-No, nada recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

-Ha eso, recuerdo que estaba algo nervioso la primera vez que hable contigo.

Sora rio un poco le encantaba ver la timidez de Yamato respecto a ese tipo de cosas.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban de la mano por las calles nocturnas de Shibuya…

-¿Hablas en serio?—Pregunto Yamato-¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-Yo solo decía, eso era todo.

-Bueno si me he percatado que últimamente Takeru pasa mucho tiempo con Tai, pero eso es porque…. —Yamato se quedo callado sin saber que decir por un instante—Claro, ahora que salgo contigo ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con él, por eso. Además yo creo que lo que realmente quiere Takeru es pasar más tiempo con Hikari, ¿No piensas lo mismo?

-No lo sé.

Contesto ella desviando la mirada ya que le era obvio que sabia la verdad, pero no podía ser completamente directa con Ishida después de todo se lo había prometido a Taichi y Takeru también, aun así quería ayudar lo mas que se pudiera en esta situación, preocupada por la reacción que podía tener el rubio.

-Puedo saber porque me preguntas sobre Tai.

Le dijo el chico de ojos azules algo enfadado.

-No por nada en especial, solo tenía curiosidad de saber si te habías dado cuenta eso era todo.

Contesto la chica de ojos cafés algo esquiva.

Entonces hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Sora—Dijo él rompiendo el silencio—tú y Tai están…

Las palabras de Yamato fueron interrumpidas por el sonar del celular de Sora, la cual no tardo en responder al ver el identificador de llamadas y darse cuenta que era Tai, pues ella sabía que cuando el chico de ojos cafés le llamaba era porque se había peleado con Takeru y necesitaba un consejo.

-Si, diga.

Contesto ella dándole la espalda a Ishida.

-¿Quien es Sora?

Pregunto Yamato secamente.

-Espera—dijo ella por el teléfono y tapo el parlante con la mano para poder contestarle a Yamato—Ha… es Tai.

-¿Qué quiere?

Le volvió a preguntar Yamato cortante.

-Ha es sobre algo de la escuela.

Dijo ella antes de retomar la llamada y alejarse un poco del rubio para que este no escuchara.

Yamato se quedo callado observando a su novia a lo lejos con una expresión de desagrado total, estando fastidiado de que su novia sacara a la conversación a su mejor amigo, la verdad es que no faltaba mucho para que Yamato se cansara de esta situación.

Continuara...


	10. Asi pagas lo que siento por ti

_**Capitulo 10: Asi pagas lo que siento por ti.**_

Recuerda bien cuando conoció su novia cuando era niño de cuarto de primaria. Fue aquella ocasión cuando lo forzaron a ir a un partido de soccer del colegio, la verdad es que no esperaba mucho esa ocasión, estando completamente aburrido y sin mas opción comenzó a mirar el partido pero, cuando la vio salir al campo algo dentro de él le dijo que ella era la indicada, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse en es momento estando al que seria su primer amor, lamentablemente sabia que lo suyo no podía ser ya que era un niño muy tímido como para acercársele, además con el tiempo se dio cuenta que varias veces iba junto a otro niño con el cual parecía tener una relación especial.

Aun así una mañana durante el descanso ella se acerco y se presento dulce y cálidamente con una hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo no fue la única sorpresa que recibió ese día pues también conoció a Taichi Yagami, del cual la primera impresión que tubo fue:

"Es un cabeza dura, bruto, no sabe tratar a las mujeres, no tiene delicadeza… todo se lo toma a la ligera"

Pero a pesar de todo eso y por razones fuera de su control aprendió a tratar con Taichi, dándose cuenta que no era tan malo aunque sus actitudes o ideales chocaran ya que de cierta manera se complementaban. He incluso aunque tardo un poco de tiempo en entenderlo, logro conseguir un buen amigo en el que sabia que podía confiar.

Por otra parte lo único que no le gustaba de esta amistad era el hecho de que ambos estuviera enamorados aparentemente de la misma chica; a veces llegaba a pensar que una chica tan alegre como Sora merecía estar al lado de un chico mas alegre y extrovertido que él , pero se equivocó, Sora lo eligió a él en lugar de a Tai pero, por alguna extraña razón al preguntarle a su mejor amigo que si esta situación le molestaba, el castaño siempre le respondía con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso, me alegra mucho que ella este contigo.

-¿De verdad no te importa?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces prométeme algo, que nunca abra secretos entre nosotros.

-Claro, te lo prometo.

Esa fue la respuesta que le dio el castaño en aquella ocasión, sintiéndose con eso aliviado pues no perdió a su mejor amigo y tenia a la chica que le gustaba a su lado, pero, últimamente siente que ambos le están ocultando algo importante…

Era la hora del descanso y Yamato se encontraba mirando a Taichi y a Sora desde recargado en el marco de la puerta del salón, estaba enojado pues solo había salido un par de minutos dejando sola a su novia y esta ya estaba ablando y confortando a su mejor amigo como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, decidió acercarse después de un rato cuando su novia volteo sospechosamente la mirada pareciendo que no se esperaba vero allí.

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a la sala de profesores.

Le dijo Sora dejando a ambos chicos dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué te pasa Yamato?, pareces algo enojado.

Comento Tai al ver el gesto de completo descontento del chico de ojos azules.

-No nada, ¿De que hablaban tú y Sora?

-Ha… de nada—Yagami trato de parecer tranquilo—de cosas de la escuela y eso… oye Yamato, dime… que piensas de… - Empezó a divagar, sin saber como explicarse-de que Takeru y yo…no, espera… de que tú y yo seamos fami… no, tampoco, es que…

El castaño comenzó a divagar, pensando como tratar de plantearle a Ishida la verdad de la relación que sostenía con Takeru, ya que el menor no parecía querer hacerlo, la mera verdad en ese momento, ni él estaba seguro de querer continuar ablando ya que el rubio desde hace un par de meces parecía estar enojado con él.

Por su parte Yamato no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, de hecho rara vez lo hacia cuando el castaño comenzaba a divagar y esta vez no parecía ser la acepción, en especial por el hecho que estaba enojado con él, pero como es habitual en Ishida no decía nada.

-S-sabes, mejor que te lo diga él.

Termino Yagami diciendo.

-Como quieras—Contesto Yamato seriamente—tengo que buscar a Sora, así que nos vemos después.

Y diciendo esto ultimo Yamato se retiro.

* * *

Ella desde pequeña siempre fue juzgada por sus compañeros como una niña callada que raramente decía lo que pensaba y que se escondía detrás de su hermano cuando algo parecía molestarle, aun así siempre estaba rodeada de gente que la consideraba especial, fascinante o simplemente por que a los chicos les llamaba la atención lo linda que era. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido verdaderamente cerca de alguien antes de conocer a Takeru Takaishi.

Desde pequeña al estar al lado del chico rubio podía sentir una sensación agradable dentro de ella al ver su sonrisa, al escuchar su risa sincera pero apacible a la vez; con acepción de su hermano Tai nunca se había sentido con tanta confianza al estar al cerca de otro chico. Definitivamente podría decir con alegría tímida que estaba enamorada de Takeru si no fuera por que estaba casi segura que él no le correspondía de la misma manera.

La realidad era que Hikari ya lo había sospechado desde ase mucho tiempo, que el chico de ojos azules ya tenia una persona especial en su corazón una persona que sabia bien no podía ser ella, aun que nunca se imagino que esa persona era su hermano mayor.

-Hikari, espera.

Escucho que la llamaba esa voz tan conocida.

Hikari se quedo quieta por un par de segundos estando en ellos dos solos en aquel pasillo escolar.

-Tengo que explicártelo, lo de ayer—Comenzó a acercarse Takeru donde estaba ella—no es lo piensas Tai… y yo…

-No, no te preocupes por eso—Interrumpió Hikari en voz baja casi inaudible y sin voltear a verlo—No tienes que explicarme nada, r-recordé—Comenzó a quebrársele la voz—quede de verme con unas amigas, adiós.

Le dijo la castaña antes de retirase.

Takeru se quedo callado agachando la mirada.

"Lo mas probable es que ella este enfadada conmigo por lo ayer"

Pensó tristemente mientras se recargaba en la pared de aquel pasillo.

* * *

-Vamos no te enfades conmigo, al final no pude decirle nada.

Se escuchaba la voz de Taichi.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Le regaño Takaishi enojado.

Después de la escuela ambos chicos se encontraron en una cafetería, estaban sentados dentro del establecimiento que era elegante pero no muy caro, su mesa se encontraba en el fondo dando directo a una pared y frente a ellos otras tres masas que daban hacia una ventana grande, finalmente la puerta de salida. Hay que decir que el local no estaba ni muy lleno, ni muy vacio, habiendo solamente seis personas incluyéndolos a ellos y tres a tendientes.

-Pero te lo aseguro, no le dije nada.

Trataba nuevamente Yagami de componer su error al ver al rubio enojado con él.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunto mas tranquilamente el chico de ojos azules bajando la mirada y tomaba entre sus manos la taza de café frente a él.

-En serio, yo nunca aria algo para hacerte daño.

Se acerco Yagami para darle un beso discreto y suave a Takeru en la mejilla.

El menor le sonrió melancólicamente y trato de preguntarle.

-Hikari, ella…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella, ¿esta enfadada contigo?, por lo de ayer.

-No estoy seguro—Contesto el castaño bajando la mirada preocupado—Sabes como es ella, que nunca dice lo que le esta pasando.

-Ella tiene derecho a estar enfadada con ambos después de cómo nos encontró.

Comento Takeru con enojo en su voz.

-Vamos, no digas eso.

-¿Cómo quieres que no diga eso? Si nos encontró en tu habitación besándonos, tu encima de mi casi desvestidos.

-Te juro que yo sabia que Hikari estaba en la casa.

Le contesto el castaño seriamente.

-Ella no quiere hablarme en la escuela, entiéndelo por favor, ¿Esa aun no te parece prueba suficiente de que lo nuestro debería ser un secreto?

-Lo entiendo, pero…-Yagami agacho la cabeza reflejando su mirada afligida en su café—ya casi son cuatro meces desde que somos pareja, tarde o temprano la gente se empezará a dar cuenta y vamos a tener que decirles la verdad, sobretodo a Yamato, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a poder ocultárselo? Cada vez que él nos ve juntos te pones nervioso, así también ¿Como no quieres que sospeche?—Takeru se quedo callado con algo de culpa en su rostro, tratando de esquivar la mirada de la de Tai que al notar esto continuo diciéndole preocupado—ya se que tienes miedo, que estas inseguro de cómo valla a reaccionar Yamato, que no quieres arruinar la amistad que tengo con él, pero…

-Ya sé eso—Lo interrumpió el menor—solo… no puedo hacerlo.

Takeru no mentía del todo, aun que solo habían sido un par de un puñado de veces el querer decirle la verdad a su hermano, este de alguna manera terminaba contándole de los problemas que tenia con Sora o simplemente Yamato terminaba ablando mal del castaño sin aparente razón alguna, cuando esto pasaba las palabras se le volvían mudas; por una parte su Oni-san ya se veía bastante enojado con Yagami como para darle un motivo mas por cual odiarlo, por el otro sabia que Tai no era responsable de lo que lo acusaba Yamato.

-Takeru—Le volvió a llamar el mayor-¿Estas bien? Te volviste a quedar callado o quizás te hice enojar otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, anoche te enfadaste mucho conmigo por lo que te dije.

El chico de ojos azules niega severamente con la cabeza toma un trago de su café y dice.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Se disculpo Takeru sinceramente, le estaban pasando muchas cosas y no lograba recordar ese asunto, la verdad era que no quería enojarse con el castaño en ese momento.

-Ya no te preocupes por nada.

Le contesto el castaño con una sonrisa para animar a Takeru, él cual parecía aun triste por lo platicado.

El rubio lo miro y le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya sé, te lo recompensaré—Se ruborizo ligeramente—vamos a mi casa, mi madre me dijo en la mañana que llegaría tarde haci que no hay problema.

Tai sonrió.

-No tienes que hacer eso cada vez que nos enfadamos, así esta bien.

-¿Entonces no quieres?

Pregunto Takeru con un tono de enfado.

-No, no es eso..

Contesto Yagami algo avergonzado.

-¿Entonces?

Sonrió el menor pícaramente.

Taichi no podía resistir esa sonrisa, era la que el menor siempre usaba cada vez que quería algo mas de él que un simple abrazo y como de costumbre el mayor estaba siendo débil ante ese gesto tan tentador.

-Esta bien.

Acabo contestando el castaño entre una sonrisa.

Takeru sonrió, sabia que Yagami ya era suyo con mostrarle esa sonrisa .

Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus maletines escolares y se dirigieron a la salida, justo cuando Tai pagaba la cuenta escucharon como una pareja de novios peleaba frente a la cafetería.

-Bueno dime, ¿Por qué ahora ya no quieres entrar, no eras tú la que quería comer aquí en primer lugar?

Takeru sintió como se le erizaba la piel y se emblanquecía del susto al reconocer la voz de Yamato; deseando tanto moverse en ese momento y salir corriendo pero sus pies no respondían, estaba seguro esta vez su Oni-san los descubriría. Sin embargo el castaño reacciono rápido y arrastro al chico de ojos azules detrás de unas plantas cercanas a una mesa y se agacharon.

En ese momento Yamato y Sora entraron sin percatarse de la presencia de Tai y Takeru debido a su pelea.

-Ya te dije, vámonos.

Insistía Sora.

-¿Por qué? Anda siéntate.

Le contesto Ishida arto de la situación.

Unos minutos antes caminaban por las calles felizmente cuando de repente Sora le dijo que Tenia hambre, que conocía una buena cafetería cerca, pero al llegar esta le dijo que se fueran sin razón aparente.

Por su parte la Pelirroja se percato antes de entrar de la presencia de Yagami y Takaishi, sabia entonces que tenia que alejar a Yamato lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

-Vámonos.

-¿Por qué?, dime.

-Vámonos, por favor es que…

-¡Estoy arto!—Grito Yamato enfadado interrumpiendo a Sora dejándola sorprendida, pues nunca le había gritado, Yamato siguió Gritándole llamando la atención de todos dentro del establecimiento-¡No se que es lo que te pasa últimamente , pero estoy arto de todo esto, siento que tu y Tai me están ocultando algo!

-Yamato yo…

La chica intento disculparse.

-¡Contéstame!—Sora se quedo callada y tratando de ocultar la mirada ante las palabras del rubio—¡no dirás nada, perfecto me largo de aquí!

Terminaba de decir esto el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del local, Sora lo siguió después de un rato pero, al estar frente al edificio Ishida ya había desaparecido, seguidamente de ella salió Yagami que le decía.

-Sora lo sentimos, por nuestra culpa, Yamato…

-No, no—Interrumpió la chica de ojos cafés—no te disculpes.

Era obvio que aun que ella quería mostrarse fuerte, lo que realmente quería era comenzar a llorar.

-Sora.

Le llamo Tai al ver su tristeza, se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente para tratar de consolarla, ella correspondió el abraso y miro a un lado suyo para observar la cafetería, dentro de ella vio a Takeru observándola con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Takeru nos esta mirando, se va a enojar contigo.

Le dijo ella con voz quebrada.

-No te preocupes él entiende.

-Tai…

Le llamo Sora con voz triste pero…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase sintió como la jalaban por atrás, separando así el cuerpo del castaño del suyo.

-¡Miserable!

Escucho mientras esto pasaba de una voz conocida.

-¡Yamato!

Grito ella al voltear a verlo en cuanto sintió como la soltaba.

En ese instante Ishida le soltó un golpe fuerte al castaño. Ya que Yamato ya lo había visto todo desde lejos como su novia se abrazaba con el que era su mejor amigo en medio d la calle como si nada estuviera pasando…

Continuara...


	11. Traicion

_**Capitulo 11: Traicion.**_

Se había marchado dejando a su novia sola en aquella cafetería, había caminado ya un par de calles cuando se dio cuenta de su error, había provocado una escena por una tontería sin importancia, tal vez ella no quería causarle problemas por la cuenta de la cafetería o simplemente tenia uno de esos caprichos de mujer y se le había antojado comer otra cosa, pero el no se detuvo a escuchar explicaciones y se marcho sintiéndose un patán y que había exagerado por nada. En ese momento sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar corriendo a la cafetería y disculparse con su chica.

Pero en cuanto llego esa idea se le borro de la mente.

Ella estaba en brazos del que creía que era su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar ese sentimiento quemándole por dentro y su cuerpo moviéndose por inercia que solo deseaba separar a Sora del chico de ojos cafés para golpear a este hasta el cansancio, fue entonces que el soltó el primer golpe…

-¡Yamato! ¡Ya basta!

Le suplico Sora.

Mientras tanto Yagami se levantaba del piso que fue a donde fue a aparar al sentir el golpe del rubio, y levantándose con un leve temblar le grito.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Qué, que me pasa, te estabas abrazando con mi novia, ¿Es que piensan que soy idiota para no darme cuenta de que es lo que está pasando aquí?, ¡para darme cuenta de que tu y ella me han estado engañando a mis espaldas!

-No es lo que piensas.

Le contesto el castaño con voz alzada.

Pero Ishida no lo quería escuchar y le soltó otro golpe a la cara pero la chica se coloco detrás de él tratando de detener el salvaje golpe con desesperación.

-¡Suéltame!

Graba Ishida tratando de separarse de Sora sin cuidado alguno.

Al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo afuera Takeru salió aprisa gritando.

-¡Oni-san basta, detente! ¡Es suficiente!

Yamato se detuvo antes un instante y volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Takeru, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

El menor se quedo callado sin saber que contestar ante esta situación.

-¿Tú también lo sabías, verdad?—Pregunto Yamato con un tono mezclado de decepción y enfado, bajando su mirada ensombrecida continuo—Que estos dos… que ellos… se veían a mis espaldas, ¿Verdad?, ni siquiera tú que eres mi hermano tuviste el valor de decirme a la cara.

Takeru negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, pero el mayor no quería escusas, en cuanto sintió como Sora lo soltaba levemente, se escapo de ella y trato de golpear a Yagami nuevamente. El castaño por su parte solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes pues no quería iniciar ninguna pelea innecesaria en frente Takeru o de Sora.

-Cálmate—Trato de calmarlo el chico de ojos cafés—sé cómo te sientes, pero escúchame…

-¡No te creo! ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento! ¡Insensato! ¡Lo que nunca he soportado de ti es tu falta de delicadeza!

Y terminando de decir esto Ishida se lanza contra Yagami cayendo ambos al suelo.

En ese momento el menor se trata de sostener el brazo de su hermano a l ver como este estaba a punto de golpear al castaño, pero Ishida no lo permitió y comenzó a forcejear con su hermano provocando con esto al final que el mayor de los rubios empujara a Takeru el cual cayó fuertemente al piso duro y frio.

-¡Eres un obstinado!—Grito Yagami furioso tirando un puñetazo a Ishida el cual fue a parar a un lado suyo en el suelo, sin mas preámbulo Tai se levanto y se dirigió a auxiliar al menor de ojos azules al cual le pregunto preocupado mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No te preocupes estoy bi… umm.

Se quejo Takeru tocándose la frente.

-Pero si estas sangrando.

Le dijo Taichi al notar u pequeño hilo de sangre recorrerle desde la frente hasta la mitad de la cara.

-No te preocupes, en serio estoy bien, no es nada.

-Como no quieres que me preocupe si estas sangrando, anda vámonos.

Ambos comenzaron su retirada cuando Yamato le grito a Tai.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? ¡Cobarde!

-¿No ves que tu hermano esta herido? Me largo de aquí, no tengo nada que discutir contigo.

Y diciendo esto último Taichi y Takeru se retiraron.

-Yamato.

Le llamo Sora tratando de ayudar al rubio a levantarse del piso, sin embargo este desprecio la ayuda y le dijo.

-Suéltame, no necesito de tu ayuda.

-Pero Yamato es que tú no entiendes, ellos…

El chico se puso de pie, empujo a Sora levemente impidiendo que a completara su frase y se retiro de allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en su cama, aun apoyando un pequeño pedazo de gaza contra su frente mientras esperaba a que Tai regresara ya que este se encontraba en la puerta principal hablando con Sora la cual solo había venido a verles para saber cómo estaba y a traerle los portafolios escolares que habían olvidado en aquella cafeterita hace tan solo un par de horas antes.

Dejo a un lado de su buro aquella pequeña gasa cubierta con un poco de sangre, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había dejado de sangrar revelando con esto solo un pequeño raspón en la frente la cual podía cubrir fácilmente con su cabello, Takeru sintió un poco de alivio por eso de lo contrario no sabría como explicárselo a su madre cuando esta llegara del trabajo pues no quería preocuparla por nada.

-¿Cómo sigues?

Escucho la voz del castaño, haciendo que Takeru alzará su mirada afligida.

-¿Y Sora?

-Solo vino a dejarnos los portafolios de la escuela, no quiso hablar de lo ocurrido y se fue de inmediato.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

Dijo el rubio con enfado así a si mismo.

-No, no pienses eso.

Trato de reconfortarlo Taichi con voz apacible.

-Claro que sí.

-No—Tai se acerco a Takeru y se sentó en la cama para poder abrazarlo—es que todo es muy complicado.

-No me trates como a un niño.

-Lo siento, es que no fue mi intención, es que ni yo mismo se que fue todo lo que paso—Se quedaron callados un par de segundos abrazados—Dime ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

-No, ya estoy bien.

-Seguro, ¿No quieres ir a un doctor?

-No, solo fue un rasguño, no te preocupes no soy tan débil.

Tai sonrió al ver el gesto de descontento de Takeru, ese gesto que siempre ponía cuando alguien le llegaba a decir sin intención que era aun un niño, expresión que a Yagami siempre le pareció adorable.

-Tienes razón—Le dijo el chico de ojos cafés mientras recostaba ligeramente al menor sobre la cama y se colocaba arriba de este—ya no eres un niño.

Y le dio un beso ligero al rubio en sus labios, se separaron.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos observando en ellos que ambos anhelaban olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido hoy, las palabras no fueron necesarias para que el otro intuyera que ambos deseaban lo mismo…

Lentamente Yagami comenzó a lamer el cuello de Takeru mientras este acariciaba su espalda al sentir las manos de Tai recorrer su cintura el castaño se separo un poco y se coloco enfrente del menor y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa verde que traía puesta para comenzar a desnudar su bien formado torso, notando así como Takeru se ruborizaba ligeramente. Viendo esto se acerco a él para trazar un camino de besos y chupetones por todo el cuerpo desnudo del rubio hasta ese instante, escuchando como el menor dejaba escapar de su boca un suspiro de placer y uno que otro quejido. Entonces volvió a levantar su vista mirando los bellos ojos azules de Takeru.

El rubio al sentir el asenso de la boca del mayor por su cuerpo hasta su boca comienza a estremecerse sin querer contener esas sensaciones que embriagaban su cuerpo en ese momento; una vez que sintió los labios de Yagami devorarle la boca no se detuvo en comenzar a despojar a el castaño de su camisa, aprovechando un leve respiro de ambos para comenzar a besarle un hombro intentando al mismo tiempo de quitar el cinturón del mayor. Pero este el mayor fue quien retoma el control y el que termina desabrochando su pantalón, tirando la prenda en una esquina de la habitación y volviendo a apretar su boca contra la del menor en un apasionado beso que es respondido al instante, es entonces cuando Yagami se desprende su ropa para dejar ver al descubierto su hermosa piel tostada…

Comenzaron sin demora su juego de caricias y besos, ya estando completamente desnudos en la cama se abrazaban, acariciaban, besándose y estrujándose, chupando y demás. El mayor no quiso hacer esperar a su amante y después de un rato de estar lamiendo los muslos de Takaishi con lengüetadas largas y chupetones ligeros, fue subiendo a besos por estas un poco mas y mas, hasta encontrar la erección de este. Takeru temblaba de puro placer con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Taichi lo empujaba hacia su miembro para que comenzara a darle placer.

Yagami por su parte le miraba divertido, le gustaba verle desesperado y suplicante por placer ya que él también tenía ganas de continuar.

-…Tai… por favor…

Dijo Takeru con su respiración entrecortada y un particular tono de suplica mezclado con lujuria. Por lo cual el castaño no pudo resistirse más.

Rosando la excitación del menor apenas con la punta de la lengua, desde arriba suavemente, hacia abajo y viceversa; presionándole la punta con la lengua para luego envolverlo con su boca y de nuevo era de arriba hacia abajo. Yagami se regocijaba al sentir los espasmos, jadeos y movimientos que Takeru hacia con la cadera para tener un contacta más profundo.

-Aahhh… por favor…Ahhh ya no resisto… ahhh… ya…

Dijo el rubio con los ojos fuertemente apretados, el mismo ya no podía esperar más, no podía contener las ganas de ser poseído por el mayor.

Sintió entonces como el mayor detenía las caricias de su boca y le abría las piernas con delicadeza, Tai le observo y le sonrió, le encantaba el aun infantil rostro de Takeru transformado por el placer.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que haga esto?

Le dijo el castaño con tono burlón mientras tanteaba la entrada de Takeru.

-Ahhh… no hagas eso, no juegues conmigo… Ahhh…

Le regaño Takeru sin ocultar su excitación.

El mayor sonrió satisfecho y se preparo volteando a el rubio boca abajo para sorpresa de este, Yagami lo ínsito a ponerse a cuatro, el rubio no se opuso ante tal propuesta, en ese momento su excitación podía mas que la vergüenza de estar en esa posición; en cuanto Takeru sintió la punta redonda del sexo pujante que tocaba suavemente su umbral de éxtasis, él solo deseo entregarse por completo.

Al poco tiempo su deseo fue escuchado al sentir el miembro de Tai dentro de él, ambos jóvenes profirieron un gemido profundo ante la intromisión. El castaño comenzó las embestidas sin esperar mucho, él tampoco aguantaba la excitación que le provocaba el chico de ojos azules. Takeru gemía de placer disfrutando verdaderamente de cada instante; tratando de seguir el ritmo de su compañero; irguiéndose tras cada envestida mientras Yagami acariciaba la excitación de el rubio con su mano derecha y sujetando las caderas de Takeru con la izquierda, ambos gemían sin un pudor para el otro tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Entonces el chico de ojos azules sintió la húmeda lengua de Tai recorrer la parte de atrás de su cuello, justo fue en ese momento cuando el menor sintió como Yagami le llenaba por dentro con aquella espesa sustancia a la par que el mayor sentía como su mano se cubría de la semilla del rubio…

Se quedaron así un momento tratando de recuperar la respiración, entonces el castaño salió con cuidado del cuerpo del chico de ojos azules, el cual estaba aun agitado y algo ruborizado y lo recostó en la cama gentilmente; Taichi miraba malévolamente el cuerpo delgado de Takeru escurriendo de su esencia sonrió y le dijo.

-Deberías de ver lo lindo que te vez después de haber sido mío.

Takeru no dijo nada pero correspondió la sonrisa.

Taichi al poco tiempo ayudo al rubio a limpiarse con unos pañuelos desechables que este tenía en su boro, después de esto el chico de ojos cafés se coloco la ropa interior mientras el menor se metía entre las sabanas de su cama pues estaba muy cansado como para vestirse en ese momento. Al final Tai se acerco a Takeru para darle un beso que fue correspondido pero, el beso no duro mucho ya que en ese momento fue interrumpido por el abrir repentino de la puerta, ambos jóvenes voltearon de inmediato sorprendidos.

-Oni-san…

Dijo Takeru en un susurro casi apagado al mirar con espanto como Yamato se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hasta la proxima y no olviden comentar n.n**_


	12. Todo ocurrio tan rapido

**_Hola de nuevo a todos, n.n espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, _**

**_les dejo los capitulos correspondientes y no olviden comentar n.n_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Todo ocurrio tan rapido.**_

Recuerda esa mañana fría de otoño cuando tenia seis años, todo sucedió tan rápido…

De repente escucho los gritos de su madre acompañados por los de su padre como había sido durante los últimos meces; y su hermanito Takeru se había pasado a su cama asustado por esto.

-Oni-chan no me gusta oír a papá y a mamá peleando, me da miedo.

Le decía su pequeño hermano de cuatro años apunto de llorar.

-Ya Takeru—Trato de tranquilizarlo Yamato—no pasa nada, te prometo que yo te protegeré.

Al poco tiempo se escucho el abrir repentino de la puerta y vio a su madre con una maleta en su mano, en seguida su madre puso la maleta en la cama de Takeru, la abrió y ambos hermanos pudieron ver dentro de esta la ropa de su madre.

-Yamato, Takeru—Les llamo su madre—Vístanse nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

Pregunto Yamato.

-Solo vístanse.

Ambos niños vieron unas lagrimas queriendo salir de los ojos de su madre mientras esta sacaba ropa de ambos de los cajones y del armario y los echaba dentro de la maleta.

Ambos niños obedecieron y se cambiaron, al terminar su madre de empacar toma la maleta y se dirigió con amos niños a la puerta principal.

-¡Espera Natsuko!—Grito la vos de su padre-¡No te puedes ir!

-Esto se acabo Hiroaki, nos vamos de aquí.

-No puedes llevarte a los niños, también son mis hijos.

Ambos niños se quedaron escuchando la pelea entre sus padres, ambos estaban asustados confundidos, Takeru se tapaba los oídos con sus pequeñas manos tratando de evitar escuchar la pelea, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero aun así se podían ver como querían correr un par de lagrimas por ellos; por otra parte Yamato quería comenzar a llorar peo no podía solo se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano en un fuerte abrazo, fue entonces que lo escucho…

-Entiendo le dijo Natsuko—yo me llevare a Takeru y tú te quedaras con Yamato.

-Si, será lo mejor de esa manera.

Fue entonces que Yamato sintió como lo jalaba su padre mientras veía a su hermanito siendo jalado por su madre.

-Oni-chan…

Lloraba Takeru estirando la mano, mientras su madre insistía en jalarlo en contra dirección de este.

-¡Takeru!…

Grito el también entendiendo que ese día los separarían a ambos.

De aquello ya han pasado diez años…

Desde entonces Yamato entendía que el seria quien tendría que cuidar y proteger a Takeru pasara lo que pasara y de quien fuese, pero sin embargo hoy…

-Le falle a Takeru—Se dijo así mismo Yamato decepcionado de si mismo mientras se dirigía al departamento donde vivía su madre y Takeru-¿Cómo pude golpear a mi hermano y no hacer nada?

Recuerda entonces el incidente de la cafetería , apenas habían pasado un par de horas y las emociones dentro suyo le golpeaban fuertemente, no solo había perdido así novia si no también por su culpa su hermano podía estar gravemente herido y todo había sido culpa de su supuesto mejor amigo.

Tardo en llegar al departamento donde vivía su hermano ya que estaba indeciso a ir donde este, subió por el ascensor pensando como se disculparía con Takeru esperando que su hermano le dedicara una bella sonrisa y le digiera que no había problema. Sin embargo al llegar a la puerta del departamento noto que esta estaba abierta, entro con cuidado pensando que a Takeru se le había olvidado quizás serrar correctamente la puerta y que debía de estar en su cuarto recostado así, que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanito sin hacer ningún ruido pero, cuando tomo la perilla de su puerta se detuvo al escuchar una conversación inusual…

- Aahhh… por favor…Ahhh ya no resisto… ahhh… ya…

Era la voz agitada, suplicante y excitada de Takeru.

Los ruidos no mentían Yamato sabia perfectamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado evidente, sintió ganas de entrar y golpear al maldito infeliz que estaba abusando de su hermanito cuando escucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que haga esto?

Era la inconfundible voz de Taichi.

Fue entonces que Ishida cayo el shock, ¿Eran su hermanito y su mejor amigo los que estaban allí dentro teniendo sexo?. Se quedo helado y paralizado de solo pensar en eso, se sintió mareado, sin aire y tambaleándose camino unos cuantos pasos de la puerta recargándose en las paredes, callo de rodillas sin saber que hacer. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Por qué tenían que ser Taichi y Takeru los que estaban ahí? ¿Por qué su hermanito se le estaba ofreciendo a un chico como Tai?. No, no era eso era que Tai con no conforme con quitarle a su novia estaba aprovechándose de su hermanito, si eso debería de ser lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Deberías de ver lo lindo que te vez después de haber sido mío.

Escucho decir de la voz de Tai y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se quedo quieto un par de segundos antes de poder mover su cuerpo y abrir la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

Entonces los vio a los dos juntos, besándose antes de que ambos Tai y Takeru se apartaran al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yamato.

-Oni-san…

Se escucho la voz del menor a la par que Yamato entraba a la habitación enfurecido por otra parte Tai trato de articular unas palabras quizás "un que haces aquí" sin mucho éxito por que de inmediato sintió como propinaban un fuerte derechazo en la barbilla que hizo que callera en el piso aun lado de la cama, el castaño trato de ponerse de pie tambaleándose pero Ishida se lanzo inmediatamente hacia el a puñetazos, haciendo que se doblara de un fuerte golpe en el vientre.

-Oni-san….

Grito Takeru amarrándose la sabana de la cama alrededor de la cintura y poniéndose de pie tratando de apartar a su hermano de Yagami sin mucho éxito dado que Ishida lo aparto de su pelea empujándolo haciendo que Takaishi callera en su cama. Yamato estaba segado por la ira no quería escuchar excusas, solo quería deshacer el cuerpo frente suyo; seguidamente Yagami sintió como lo obligaban a ponerse de pie y azotaban su espalda contra la pared fría y dura.

-Tú… maldito miserable…-Le dijo Yamato corroído por la ira mientras incrustaba sus uñas en los hombros de Tai-¿Cómo te atreviste?

Tai no contesto, el dolor de los golpes se lo impedían al igual que poner resistencia sin olvidar de que no quería meter a Takeru en mas problemas de los que ya tenia, fue entonces que sintió las manos de Yamato apretando su cuello.

-Ya… ma… to…

Llego a decir el castaño antes de quedarse sin aire.

-¡Detente!

El mayor de los rubios escucho de la voz de Takeru a la par de un puñetazo el la cara que hiso que soltara a Yagami y que este, Yamato, se tambaleara.

-Takeru.

Pronuncio el mayor de los hermanos confundido mientras se sostenía la herida de su cara con su brazo.

Al mismo tiempo Yagami caía sentado en piso y comenzando a toser al sentir la repentina vuelta de aire a sus pulmones. Inmediatamente Takeru se agacho a auxiliarlo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Tranquilo….

Le contesto el chico de ojos cafés tomándose el cuello tratando aun de recuperar su respiración.

-Takeru, aléjate de él.

Ordeno Yamato.

-¡No!

Contesto Takaishi poniéndose delante de Taichi para defenderlo.

-Ven aquí inmediatamente, no quiero que sufras más después de lo que te hiso ese maldito no merece que lo defiendas ¡Takeru!…

-¡Tai no hiso nada malo! Le interrumpió Takeru abruptamente—Él… y… yo… yo se lo pedí…

-¿Q-que… dices?

Tartamudo Yamato retrocediendo un paso sin creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de su hermano menor.

Por otra parte el menor de los hermanos no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió su mirada hacia Tai el cual aun seria adolorido fue entonces que se decidió a no dar marcha atrás.

-Si fui yo…

-No, eso… no puede ser.

Seguía sin creer Yamato.

-Tai y yo—Confeso el menor de ojos azules—hemos estado saliendo los últimos meces... él y yo… somos amantes, por eso…

-No es cierto tú aun eres…

Volvió a Pronunciar Yamato tratando de negar todo.

-¡Por eso!—Takeru alzo la voz para que Yamato lo mirara a los ojos, el cual así lo hizo y vio en los ojos del menor coraje y decisión mientras le terminaba de decir—No lo permitiré que le hagas mas daño a Tai, entendiste, yo…. ¡Yo lo amo!

Yamato bajo su cabeza mientras chillaba la boca, hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Si esto es cierto—Hablo por fin Yamato—no quiero que ninguno de los dos se me vuelva a acercar, ambos pueden hacer lo que quieran…

Y diciendo esto ultimo Ishida abandono el departamento.

En cuanto Takeru escucho el cerrar de la puerta principal su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y comenzó a arrodillarse en el piso.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Tai preocupado acercándose a él.

-Tú… ¿Cómo estas?

Le devolvió la pregunta el menor con la cabeza baja y el rostro ensombrecido, Yagami se acerco otro poco.

-Takeru…-Le llamo el mayor al ver el piso cubierto por unas cuantas lagrimas—Ya, tranquilo, ven.

Trato de tranquilizarlo mientras lo acercaba a el y lo abrazaba. El menor no rechazo el abrazo y afianzándose al cuerpo del castaño trataba de tragarse el llanto.

**_Continuara..._**


	13. Sentimientos confusos

_**Capitulo 13: Sentimientos confusos.**_

El primer recuerdo de su vida es aquel cuando vivía en aquellos departamentos en Hikarigaoka con todo su familia; sea encontraba jugando a acomodar bloque y figuras de madera mientras escuchaba el hermoso sonido de la armónica de su hermano el cual lo observaba desde un columpio cercano, de repente se escucho el montecito de bloques caer junto al llanto de Takeru que había caído a la par con estos, al mismo instante seso el sonar de la armónica puesto que Yamato se acercó a socorrerlo, al poco tiempo el mayor cargaba su cuerpo logrando con esto que parara su llanto y entonces, Yamato le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que nunca olvidara.

"No te preocupes"

Si, esas fueron las palabras que le dijo en esa ocasión…

Como le hubiera deseado que se las dedicara de nuevo…

Pero la realidad era distinta hace poco de más de cuatro días su hermano se entero de su secreto, aquel cuya única persona que no quería que se enterara era Yamato pero las cosas fueron inevitables, incluso el mismo se lo había confirmado en la peor de las situaciones posibles.

Desde entonces Ishida cumplió con su palabra y dejo de hablarle, al principio Takeru trataba de hablarle por celular para explicarse sin aun tener una justificación planeada pero sus intentos era en vano ya que Yamato no contestaba sus llamadas. ¿En verdad era que este no quería verlo mas o que el mismo Takeru no deseaba dar sus explicaciones?, ya que si bien el menor intentaba llamarle, al estar de frente al edificio donde vivía su hermano no era capas de verle de frente solo pudiéndose retirar de ese lugar corriendo, con una mirada de tristeza y una punzada en el corazón casi de inmediato, pero…

Esa no era lo único que cambio…

Eran las 10:30 pm cuando se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio tratando de ocultar su mirada triste entre sus brazos cuando empezó a sonar su celular verde que se encontraba a unos centímetros suyos, lo dejo timbrar un par de veces antes de contestar por la insistencia del aparato mas que por su propio gusto.

-¡Takeru, no cuelgues, escúchame…!

Escucho la voz desesperada de Tai antes de colgar el teléfono sin siquiera decir una palabra y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa Yagami, Tai se encontraba sentado en el piso de su habitación tenia las luces apagadas solo siendo alumbrado por la luz blanca de una lámpara que se encontraba en el escritorio; mientras tonto el castaño marcaba de nuevo el celular y esperaban a que contestaran.

-¡Takeru espera no cuelgues!—Dijo nuevamente—escúchame tenemos que…

No pudo completar su frase ya que el menor le había colgado nuevamente.

Después del incidente de Yamato, Takeru se negaba a verlo y había pensado que había sido lo mejor para que el chico de ojos azules acomodara su mente, pero hoy en la tarde.

Flash Back

Yagami se encontraba recargado en un muro, justo en la esquina de la secundaria de Odaiba, esperando a que Takeru saliera de la escuela, era cierto que nunca habían hecho ya que por petición del rubio nunca lo había ido a recoger al colegio pero esta vez y por lo ocurrido hace apenas unos días, el castaño creyó bueno hacerlo. No era de menos decir que los últimos días habían sido un calvario ya que para el estar en la escuela era bastante difícil, Puesto que Yamato no se dignaba ni siquiera a mirarlo o las constantes muestras de desprecio que solía demostrarle cada vez que podía, y que decir de Sora que guardaba distancia con él, por lo mismo no sabia que era lo que había pasado con ellos logrando solo con eso mas culpa dentro de si.

Escucho las campanas del edificio escolar a la par que observaba ya algunos estudiantes con el uniforme verde como el que una vez porto, no tardo mucho en pasar Takeru aun lado de el, con cuidado despego su espalda de la pared ya que aun seguí adolorido por el encuentro que había tenido con Yamato, a pesar de haber pasado casi una semana aun seguían doliéndole los golpes que le propino; entonces se dispuso a ir tras el.

El menor siguió caminando ignorando al chico de ojos cafés a pesar de haberlo visto, cuando estuvieron a la misma distancia el mayor le dijo.

-Hola, ¿No me viste?

El rubio solo se limito a limitar una especie de gruñido, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Tai el cual aprovecho la situación para robarle un beso fugas de sus labios.

El chico de ojos azules lo separo, no bruscamente pero si al instante y volteo a ambos lados aserciorandose de que nadie los hubiera visto.

-¿Te ocurre algo?—Pregunto Taichi pero Takeru no contesto, el castaño pregunto de nuevo-¿Estas bien?

-No.

Contesto fríamente el rubio.

-Si fue por de hace unos días… bueno... yo...

Se quedaron callados.

-No quiero que nos veamos más.

Rompió el silencio el menor con un aire de tristeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Entiéndelo por favor tu y yo nunca vamos a poder ser felices juntos por eso…

-Takeru yo no…

-Por eso—El menor alzo la voz—no quiero que te me vuelvas a cercar, entiéndelo ya no te amo… solo aléjate de mi… todo esto fue un error desde el principio.

Y diciendo esto último Takeru salió corriendo para ya no ver a Tai.

Yagami se quedo sorprendido, sin aliento, sin palabras. No lograba entenderlo bien ¿Cómo que no quería que se vieran más? Se tardo en reaccionar un poco pensando que tal vez el menor a un estaba demasiado abrumado por el accidente con Ishida, pero…

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Takeru hablemos, no cuelgues..!

Se escuchaba de nueva cuenta la voz desesperada de Tai tratando de hablar con Takeru por encima vez. Sin éxito decido tirar el teléfono a un lado suyo sin saber que hacer, pues Takeru le había dicho la verdad ya no quería saber nada de él.

En ese momento sin saberlo su hermana Hikari lo espiaba por la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

* * *

Al día siguiente y durante la hora del descanso, Yagami se encontraba en el techo de la escuela, era el único lugar en el que podía estar solo. El chico de ojos cafés aun tenía el celular en las manos, decidiéndose si debía o no marcar ese numero que ayer no paraba de teclear. Desvió la mirada repleta de tristeza, cerro la tapa del celular, lo guardo dentro de su saco negro y bajo la mirada. En ese momento escucho como alguien se acercaba a él, logrando con esto que alzara su mirada.

-Sora.

Dijo el chico.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Pregunto ella.

-Adelante.

Sora se sentó a su lado y le dijo.

-Lo siento.

-¿He?

-Por mi culpa Yamato te golpeo mucho, hace cuatro días llegaste a la escuela muy adolorido debiste tener muchos problemas en tu casa por ello.

-No, mis padres no se dieron cuenta, Hikari me pregunto pero…

-Aun no termino—Interrumpió Sora con la voz quebrada, quería comenzar a llorar—También por mi culpa Yamato ni siquiera quiere verte y…

-No fue tu culpa.

Corto la disculpa Taichi.

-¿He?

-Lo que paso es que ese mismo día… Yamato… Yamato…-Bajo un poco la voz—nos encontró a mi y a Takeru…e-en… en la cama y bueno…

-Tai…

Le llamo la chica sin saber que mas decir, pues estaba sorprendida.

-No olvídala, ¿Dime como están las cosas con Yamato?

-No cambies el tema—Le dijo Sora preocupada—las cosas están difíciles ¿verdad? Se te nota enseguida, lo tuyo es más importante ahora.

-Tienes razón—Contesto Tai tratando de forzar una sonrisa—Ya no sé que hacer, desde ese día siento que a todos les hago daño a mi alrededor, digo, hice que Yamato y tú rompieran, hice también que Takeru y Yamato se pelearan y se odiaran, le hice mucho daño a Takeru cuando le prometí que nunca le aria eso—Empezó a crear su voz y unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos—y ahora Takeru ya no quiere verme .

-Tai cálmate—Suplico Sora preocupada, ya que era la primera vez que veía al chico de esta manera—tal vez Takeru aun necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

-No sé—Le dijo el chico sollozando—pero ¿Que tal si él decía la verdad?, y el y tú no podemos ser felices juntos, eso yo no lo soportaría, no sé que hacer.

-No te desanimes—Trato de consolarlo la chica de cabello corto poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico—no deberías de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-Tienes razón—Contesta Yagami con una sonrisa tratando de de tranquilizar a Sora mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con el torso de su mano—No debo de dudar, cuando no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar, la duda no me ayuda en nada, debo de esforzarme y pensar las cosas para que Takeru vuelva a mi lado. Sora me puedes dejar solo un momento.

-Esta bien—Le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie—trata de relajarte, veras como todo va a salir bien. Sabes que si mesitas hablar con alguien yo estoy aquí.

Le dijo ella antes de marcharse.

Sora se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar a los salones de clases, aun le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza lo que Tai le había dicho ase unos minutos, pensando que tal vez si hubiera sido honesta con Yamato con respecto a lo que pasaba realmente con Taichi esto nunca hubiera pasado. Bajo apenas los primeros diez escalones cuando lo vio hay parado frente suyo a la mitad de la escalera.

-Yamato…

Dijo ella al verlo.

* * *

Se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, sentado en las gradas, mirando su celular como si esperara que sonara nuevamente, suspiro y decidió guardarlo de nuevo en su saco verde.

-Takeru—Escucho que le decía una voz conocida—puedo hablar contigo.

-Hikari—Dijo el rubio, ya que no esperaba eso, después de todo ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel incidente donde ella se decidió a dejar de hablarle—no entiendo as venido a regañarme por lo de Tai.

-No, claro que no—Le dijo ella pasivamente y negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo-les paso algo a ti y a mi Oni-chan ¿Cierto?—El chico no contesto—Es que hacer unos días llego muy golpeado y si no me equivoco ese día lo mas probable es que estuvo contigo, a demás ayer te estuvo llamando y…-Hikari guardo silencio al ver la cara de Takeru de incomodidad y seriedad, así que decidió cambiar la conversación un poco para aclarar algo—Sabes me impresione cuando supe que tu y mi Oni-chan eran pareja-Ella voltea haberlo—Tu ya sabias lo que yo sentía por ti ¿Verdad?

-Si, la verdad yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso.

Respondió el chico seriamente sin voltear a verla.

-¿ Y te habías dado cuenta de eso por que tu ya tenias a la persona que mas querías?. Recuerdo que ese día cuando llego a la casa trato de explicarme lo que había visto esa día, pero comenzó a divagar hasta que yo le pregunte que si eran más que amigos… el fue honesto y me dijo la verdad… Pero… aunque sinceramente cuando Tai me dijo eso… también me sentí un poco triste.

Comenzó la chica a quebrar la voz, por lo que el chico volteo a verla y le dijo.

-Hikari yo nunca quise…

-Pero—Interrumpió ella con una sonrisa sincera y unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos—como tú ya tienes a la persona a la persona mas importante en el mundo para ti y como yo también quiero mucho a esa persona, por eso aunque yo no sea la indicada para ti siento que esta bien. Por que quiero verlos a ambos felices.

Takeru agacho la cabeza con el rostro ensombrecido y le dijo.

-Aun que en ese momento las cosas eran así, ahora la situación es diferente.

-Eso no es cierto—Negó Hikari con la cabeza y con una sonrisa—i las cosas fueran distintas y tú ya no quisieras a mi Oni-chan no estarías esperando a que te llamara.—Takeru se sorprendió al escucharla—tengo que irme ya, me están esperando; pero sabes, yo siento que para mi hermano tu eres la persona mas importante en el mundo así que deberías de asegurarte de asarle saber eso al tuyo también.

Ella le sonrió antes de marcharse de ese lugar.

**_Continuara..._**


	14. Lo que piensan los hermanos

_**Capitulo 14: Lo que piensan los hermanos.**_

-Y-Yamato….

Dijo Sora sorprendida sin esperarse encontrar con el chico de ojos azules. Ella estaba nerviosa, ¿Acaso el los había visto juntos de nuevo a Tai y a ella juntos y lo malinterpretaría mal todo de nuevo? O ¿Acaso había escuchado su conversación?

-Sora—Dijo él—siéntate quiero hablar contigo.

La chica obedeció algo dudosa, se sentó en uno de los escalones de piedra junto a Yamato el cual también se sentó en el mismo escalón y la miro fijamente un momento. Sora se sentía nerviosa pues no sabia que hacer mucho menos decir por lo cual se puso mas ansiosa al ser algo raro en ella.

-Yamato… yo…

Trato de decir ella.

-Sabes yo siempre pensé que Takeru solo me tenia a mi—Interrumpió Yamato seriamente—pero la realidad era que yo no podía estar sin él, a pesar de que le dije que no quería verlo de nuevo después de encontrarlo con Tai de esa manera.

-Pero, ¿Porque le dijiste eso entonces?

-No lo sé.

-¿Fue por Tai?

-A ese tonto siempre le a quedado el papel de hermano mayor, mejor que a mi.

-¿He?

-Al principio me molestaba con Tai por eso, porque pensé que me quitaría a mi hermano menor puesto que siempre trataba muy bien a Takeru y se la pasaban juntos, pero la realidad era yo no quería darme cuenta de que Takeru…. De que ellos… ummm esa no era la única razón he de admitir que también estaba muy celoso de Tai por que siempre estabas a su lado, siempre e tenido miedo de que te des cuenta de que puedes estar mejor a su lado que al mío, Sora.

-¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?—regaño ella—yo nunca he pensado en Tai de esa manera y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¡Sabes que al único que amo es a ti Yamato!—Sora agacho la cabeza al terminar de decir esto—Todo este mal entendido es mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo ya sabio que Tai y Takeru salían juntos y nunca te lo dije. Todas las veces que estuve cercas de Tai eran por eso, la vez que no quería entrar a la cafetería era porque yo ya había visto a Takeru con él y no queríamos que te dieras cuenta para evitar que ocasionar algo así pero, no funciono.

-Ya entiendo—le dijo Yamato algo triste—Aun así yo no cuento los requisitos necesarios para ser un buen hermano, la prueba mas cara de eso es como actué en ese momento, se supone que Takeru me tiene solamente a mi pero…. Pero también pensé que Tai no tenía delicadeza y que todo se lo tomaba a la ligera pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo llorar así.

-Yamato—Le llamo ella mientras le tomaba de la mano—deberías de hablar con él.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.

-Pues si, veraz que todo es así de fácil.

Escucho la pareja desde el lado superior de la escalera por lo que ambos voltearon percatándose de que era Tai.

-Tai.

Dijo Sora levantándose del escalón al mismo tiempo que Yagami bajaba las escaleras.

-¡¿Que quieres?!—Le pregunto Yamato poniéndose de pie aun con un tono de enfado en su voz que no podía evitar ya que al ver la cara de Taichi era su reacción natural al recordar "eso" con su hermanito-¡¿No estas ya satisfecho con todo lo que ya has hecho?!

-Yo no he hecho nada malo de lo que deba arrepentirme, en especial con Takeru.

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! ¡Tú no lo conoces como yo!

Le grito Ishida acercándose a él con intención de golpearlo.

-Yamato, cálmate.

Alzo la voz Sora un poco y lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.

-Entiendo—Le dijo el castaño—Puede que yo no sepa tanto de Takeru como tú, pero observándolo mientras pasaba el tiempo y crecía junto a nosotros me di cuenta que el siempre lucha solo por él, para ganar o perder, eso es lo que vi en él, es por eso que siempre resplandece tanto por su corazón tan cálido y su sonrisa llena de esperanza… eso es lo que me gusto y me enamoro de él.

Yamato apretó su puño izquierdo tratando de contener un golpe suyo para el chico de ojos cafés, trato de entender mas que nada las palabras que Taichi le había dicho y contesto.

-Tienes razón Takeru siempre es así, fuerte y amable y sin embargo nunca trata de ordenar a nadie, es por eso que yo… no que todos a su alrededor le estiman y le quieren.

-Sin embargo yo lo quiero más.

Le dijo Yagami sonriéndole.

-Sigues siendo igual de idiota e inoportuno que cuando éramos niños.

Le contesto el rubio entre una media sonrisa forzada.

-Puede ser, pero te dicho la verdad.

-Tai…

Le llamo el chico de ojos azules.

-No me digas nada, con el que tienes que hablar es con Takeru no conmigo.

Le dijo Yagami bajando las escaleras dejando a Yamato y a Sora solos.

-Yamato…

Le llamo Sora.

-Si, ya lo sé—Le dijo Yamato un poco mas tranquilo—pero no pude evitarlo aun se me viene a la cabeza… "Eso"

-Takeru ya no es un niño—Le dijo ella—y lo sabes, él ya es capas de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Decisiones? ¿He? ¿Entonces porque decidió no decirme nada de esto desde el principio?

-Tai tiene razón, eso es algo de lo que deberías hablar con Takeru.

-Supongo.

Contesto el rubio algo frio y bajando las escaleras junto a la chica.

* * *

Llegaba de la escuela cansado, pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga Hikari. Se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación al percatarse de que su madre al parecer a un no había llegado del trabajo o eso pensó hasta que escucho el abrir de la puerta principal.

-Takeru hijo, ¿Ya llegaste?

Era la voz de su madre.

-Si.

Contesto él secamente.

-Takeru necesito que me ayudes con unas bolsas.

El rubio no contesto y obedeció de inmediato ayudando a su madre con lo que esta le había pedido y colocando las bolsas que había reconocido como las de la tienda de abajo perteneciente a las de la tienda de la familia Inowe, en la mesa.

-¿Es todo?

-Si—Afirmo su madre—pero dime, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Pregunto la señora Takaishi mirando a su hijo con una seriedad pesada.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunto el hijo algo sorprendido.

-Te ves algo deprimido, de hecho estos últimos días te he visto algo triste. Acaso es ¿Por qué Yagami no ha venido a visitarte?

-¿Te refieres a mi amiga Hikari?

-No—Respondió la madre a lo que el hijo se sobresalto un poco—Yo me refiero al hermano de ella, umm… su nombre es Taichi si no mal recuerdo—El chico se quedo quieto sin saber que contestar mientras su madre siguió diciéndole con una sonrisa al ver esto—Recuerdo que cuando yo me peleaba con tu padre me la pasaba días sin hablarle, aunque la verdad era que me sentía triste en lugar de enojada; claro eso era cuando éramos novios, pero… creo que lo mejor que hubiera hecho en esas circunstancias era hablar con él, en lugar de de quedarme callada y no decirle lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

-¿P-porque me dices eso?

Pregunto Takeru bajando la mirada.

Su madre sonrió y le contesto apaciblemente.

-Bueno, porque yo soy tu madre y te conozco bien se lo que te gusta y lo que no también, además Yagami se ve que es un buen chico y que te quiere mucho.

-Mamá yo no… pretendía ocultártelo, pero…

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo, bueno al principio me sorprendió un poco pero como veía que ambos estaban felices y que no tenían problemas , no me preocupe y mejor decidí esperar a que tu me lo contaras cuando tu te sintieras listo para ello. Pero últimamente estas muy distraído e incluso deprimido, empecé a preocuparme… ah pero no solo yo, tu amiga Miyako fue la que me dijo que Yagami no había venido a visitarte que tal vez era por eso por lo que estabas así; aun que no solo ella si no también tu amiguito Iori llega a comentármelo igual que los demás.

Takeru se sintió tonto avergonzado al escuchar a su madre por haber intentado ocultar algo que era tan obvio a simple vista, aunque realmente el no trato de ocultar algo a nadie… solamente a Yamato…

Supuso entones que los demás de sus amigos no mencionaban nada de lo suyo respecto a lo suyo con Tai para no molestarlo, Quizás por la cara tan tensa que ponía al estar frente a Yamato.

-Entiendo.

Dijo el chico de ojos azules después de un rato y de haber suspirado sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro y una mirada triste.

-Dime, ¿Entonces te paso algo con él?

-No.

Contesto Takeru sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Entonces se pelearon?

Pregunto de nuevo Natsuko mientras se sentaba en otra silla de la cocina.

-No, no me pele con él, con el que me pelle fue con mi hermano… por lo de Tai.

-¿Qué paso?

-Yamato, nos… bueno… no entendió lo nuestro y decidió dejarnos de hablar, él me odia por ello.

-No creo que eso sea así hijo, Yamato es igual a tu padre a veces son demasiado orgullosos para aceptar cuando están equivocados y demasiado callados como para saber que es lo que realmente están pensando; pero créeme yo se que Yamato no te odia.

-Aun así…

-Vamos hijo no te desanimes, apuesto que a Yagami no le gustaría ver esa expresión de tristeza en tu cara.

Trato de animarlo su madre sonriéndole a lo que el rubio también sonrió melancólicamente después de un rato para no preocupar a su madre, después de todo le había dicho a Taichi que no quería verlo mas.

-Mamá—Dijo de repente Takeru—recordé que quede de verme con unos amigos para jugar básquet, pero lo que dijiste me ayudo mucho gracias.

Dijo mientras sonreirá falsamente.

-Entiendo—Le dijo su madre –espero que la próxima vez invites a Yagami a la casa para que lo pueda conocer mejor, ha ya se invítalo a cenar, are tu plato favorito.

-Si claro.

Le contesto el chico antes de marcharse aparentemente tranquilo, cuando salió del departamento se recargo en la puerta y con un gesto d dolor y de aflicción en la cara dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento mamá creo que eso ya no será posible.

Salió de allí tan rápido como pudo para evitar que alguien lo viera sucumbir ante su tristeza. Camino rápidamente hasta el elevador del edificio tratando de no derramar mas lagrimas de nuevo y subió a el para bajar hasta el ultimo piso sin saber aun a donde ir.

Estaba tan arrepentido si no se hubiera quedado callado nada de esto estaría pasando, si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para haber dicho la verdad desde un principio a su hermano. Su corazón se rompe al pensar en todas esas posibilidades, el dolor que le hubiera evitado a tantas personas.

-Como me gustaría verlo—Se dijo a si mismo Takeru sin realmente pensarlo, solamente habían brotado las palabras solas de su corazón a su boca—Después de lo que le dije no merezco ni siquiera verlo.

La verdad era que le había mentido al castaño para evitar causarle mas problemas, pero la realidad era que no podía soportarlo la idea de no verlo mas, de no sentir de nuevo sus besos, su abrazos, de escuchar su risa…

Sacudió su cabeza para negar esos pensamientos de si, justo al escuchar la campanilla del elevador bajo rápidamente y salió del edificio sin tener a donde ir, solo quería estar solo alejado de los demás.

Camino con la vista agachada entristecida mientras caminaba hacia el parque local, cuando repentinamente choco con un cuerpo más grande que el suyo.

-Lo siento, disculpe.

Dijo Takeru sin alzar su mirada.

-Takeru…

Escucho de una voz familiar que hiso que el aludido alzara su mirada azulada y le dijo.

-Oni-san…

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Los sentimintos de los hermanos

_**Capitulo 15: Los sentimintos de los hermanos.**_

-Oni-san…

Dijo Takeru casi de inmediato al toparse de frente a Yamato.

Ambos se quedaron mudos al encontrarse uno frente al otro, Takeru al igual que su hermano movieron los labios para tratar de articular unas cuantas palabras sin embargo el menor de los hermanos se adelanto diciendo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Se que no quieres verme mas por eso… mejor me voy, a-adiós.

Takaishi ya se retiraba de hecho ya le había dado la espalda al mayor, cuando este le llamo.

-Espera—El menor se quedo quieto, obedeciendo por impulso, Ishida continuo—Ha-hablemos… si tu… quieres… umm… quiero decir… por que tu y yo…

Titubeo Yamato sin saber que decir exactamente, por su lado Takeru sonrió tímidamente ya que era raro ver a su hermano divagar de esa manera tan graciosa.

-Si.

Respondió el menor sin pensarlo mucho, tal vez se trataba de un mero impulso o quizás se trato del deseo de querer volver hablar con Yamato.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar sin hablarse, sin mirarse, por una parte Yamato no sabia como comenzar la conversación sin acabar maldiciendo a Tai ya que aun no podía olvidar lo que vio esa vez o la conversación que tubo con el castaño esa mañana pero incluso el sabia que tenia que terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Por el otro extremo Takeru sentía que cualquier cosa que digiera empeoraría su situación y terminaría su hermano alejándose de nueva cuenta de él, sin embargo…

Quizás si le decía que lo suyo con Taichi había terminado…

este ya no estaría enfadado con él.

No tardaron en llegar aun pequeño riachuelo que se formaba debajo de uno de los puentes viales, se sentaron en el pasto muy cerca uno del otro y de la orilla del riachuelo. Takeru miraba su reflejo en el agua todavía con su mirada triste mientras Yamato solo miraba frente suyo serio y callado como siempre, fue entonces que el mayor tomo una pequeña piedra que estaba al lado suyo y la tiro al agua; el menor se sobresalto al ver su reflejo desvanecerse por las ondas formadas en el agua por culpa de la roca, fue entonces que volteo a ver a su hermano el cual le comenzó a decir sin dejar de mirar frente suyo.

-Estas creciendo Takeru, eso yo ya lo sabia en el fondo de mi corazón, sin embargo siempre me he dicho a mi mismo "El aun es un niño y necesita que lo cuide" por eso es por lo que siempre quiero protegerte.

-Oni-san…

-Pero después tu me demostraste que tú puedes tomar tus propias decisiones—Continuo Ishida mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano—incluso luchaste por tu amor. Sin embargo estaba siendo arrogante y no quería darme cuenta de ello en ese momento.

El mayor bajo su mirada arrepentido.

-No estas del todo equivocado—Contesto Takeru a lo que Yamato alzo su mirada, el menor continuo diciendo—puede que todavía sea un niño, cuando nos encontraste estaba tan apenado, avergonzado y asustado, si hubiera estado solo en ese momento yo…

-Su pongo que Tai te cuida bien.

Le interrumpió Yamato con seriedad.

-Ummm…si—Le confeso el menor con una sonrisa tímida y un ligera rubor en sus mejillas—sabia que tenia que decírtelo, pensé en hacerlo infinidad de veces pero estaba demasiado do asustado para ello, no pude ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

Yamato sonrió.

-Creo que a mi me paso algo parecido, creo que muy en el fondo yo siempre e sabido lo que realmente sentías por Tai sin embargo en ese momento, cuando los vi tenia la cabeza tan revuelta y tanto dolor en mi corazón que simplemente termine centrando todo en ti y en Tai. Se que no eres malo, estas creciendo y eso no es tú culpa pero….—Yamato sonrió forzado y comenzó a ruborizarse al decir lo siguiente—es que él t-tiene 17 y tu 14…. Lo que quiero decir… es que tu eres muy joven p-para…

Takeru no pudo evitar reírse ante la vergüenza de su hermano.

-Lo siento—Le dijo el menor al ver como el mayor le miraba descontento, Takeru continuo diciéndole divertido y con una sonrisa—es que nunca pensé que tendría esta clase de conversación contigo.

-En-entiendo pero… aun así…

-No te preocupes por—Le interrumpió el menor de ojos azules volviendo a su estado de desconsuelo—eso ya no va a volver a pasar, ya que no voy a volver a ver a Tai.

-No entiendo, no me digas que..

-Le dije algo a Tai de lo que estoy tan arrepentido—Le confeso Takeru con melancolía—aun que yo ya no puedo hacer nada para retractarme.

-Vamos no digas eso.

Le dijo Yamato poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de el menor y la froto para darle consuelo.

-Aun así…

-Yo se que a Tai le encanta estar molestando—Interrumpió Ishida y comenzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa—que a veces es inoportuno y que sigue siendo algo bruto pero… admito que es una buena persona. No quiero pensar que en este momento seas tan infeliz por mi culpa.

-No, no fue tu culpa.

Negó Takeru inmediatamente.

-Déjalo así, deja los detalles de eso aún lado por ahora, te diré algo antes. Sabes cuando ya no puedas mas ven conmigo, cuando llegue ese momento te ayudare, porque siempre serás mi hermano… y también a Tai… a los dos si necesitan mi ayuda se las daré. Por eso no quiero que te siga preocupando lo que yo pueda pensar de ustedes; claro esta si Tai te empieza a molestar y te hace llorar yo mismo me encargare de darle su merecido.

Le sonrió Yamato al decir lo último.

-Lo tomare encuentra.

Contesto Takeru también con una sonrisa entendiendo que Yamato ya lo había aceptado.

-Esta bien, puedes contarme lo que ocurrió con Tai, si quieres. Por qué se pelearon y eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Si claro.

Lo dudo un poco el mayor.

-Esta bien.

Le dijo el menor con una sonrisa observando como su hermano en verdad se estaba esforzando para asimilar la situación.

Las horas habían pasado mientras ambos hermanos platicaban sobre todo este asunto, verdaderamente ambos se habían dado cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que hablan de esa manera tan honesta, tan abierta realmente hace mucho que no se sentían así de cerca. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando la charla ya llegaba su final.

-Entiendo así que así fueron las cosas.

Decía Yamato un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si.

Contesto Takeru entre una sonrisa, él ya también estaba un poco mas tranquilo a pesar de a verle omitido ciertas cosas a Yamato sobre su relación con Taichi.

-Ve a verlo—Dijo Ishida con cierta seriedad mientras se ponía de pie lo que hiso que Takeru lo mirara algo desconcertado mientras también se ponía de pie—me refiero a Tai… él… él te necesita así que solo ve a verlo.

-Oni-san… gracias.

Le contesto el menor abrazando a Yamato el cual correspondió el abrazo dándole tres palmadas en la espalda.

-Anda ve… antes de que me arrepienta y no te deje ir.

Le dijo el mayor en broma.

-Claro, lo are, me voy.

Le contesto Takeru despidiéndose de su hermano y dirigiéndose a la casa de Yagami.

Mientras tanto Yamato al quedarse solo en ese lugar se dijo así mismo.

-Espero que no hagas arrepentirme de dejarte mi mayor tesoro.

Antes de marcharse de ese lugar.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Bueno es todo por el momento, no olviden comentar n.n **_


	16. Hermano y hermana

_**Hola a todos! **_

**_traigo la actualisacion de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado n.n, tambien quiero agradecer los hermosos comentarios que me han puesto en serio selos agradesco, pues sus comentarios son lo que me inspira a escribir n.n_**

**_En fin, les dejo el fic._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 16: Hermano y hermana._**

"No me digas nada, con el que tienes que hablar es con Takeru no conmigo"

Recordaba Tai acostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Soy un idiota—se dijo asi mismo el castaño—creo que solo empeore las cosas diciendole eso a Yamato.

-Oni-chan.

Le llamo Hikari mientras tocaba la puerta cerrada de la abitacion, Tai se sento en su cama y le dijo.

-Pasa Hikari.

La chica entreabrio la puerta para solo asomar el rostro.

-Oni-chan ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, no te preocupes.

El chico de ojos cafes parecia tranquilo aunque realmente no sabia si estarlo, mas bien estaba intranquilo por lo que le abia dicho a Yamato.

-Tai, ¿Cómo estan las cosas con Yamato o con Takeru?

Pregunto la chica sin crer de todo la tranquilidad de su hermano.

-No sé—Le contesto el chico—No se nada de Takeru y de Yamato, no sé… creo que volvi a equivocarme, pero tranquila.

-Oni-chan…

Le llamo Hikari mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta rebelando un lindo bestido blanco de inbierno.

-¿a dónde vas?

Trato de cambiar la conversacion el mayor.

-Ah b-bueno—Le dijo su hermana ruborisandose ligeramente—Da-daisuke me invito a salir.

-Asi que tienes una cita ¿He?

-Si.

Tai sonrrio al ver a su hermanita roja de vergüenza y dijo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a mamá que ibas a salir?

-Si le dije ayer, ¿Estas seguro que estaras bien solo?. Sabes que mamá no esta y que regresara hasta tarde y como papá esta en el trabajo, bueno… si no te sientes bien puedo llamar a Daisuke y explicarle las cosas para hecerte compañía.

-Claro que no—Le dijo Tai negando con la cabeza—Tú ve con Daisuke y diviertete de lo contrari me sentire culpable por tambien arruinarte esta relacion.

-Oni-chan…

-Perdoname—Tai agacho su mirada melancolica al decir esto—en verdad lo siento , no pude ser capas de darme cuenta de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo, solo por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos y solo pensar en mi felicidad.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Claro que lo fue, no pude darme cuenta de lo que estabas pasado.

-te equivocas—Le dijo la chica asercandose a él y sentandose a su lado mientras agachaba su mirada—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en realidad fue mia por nunca averte dicho la verdad de lo que yo realmente sentia por Takeru. Ese dia que los encontre juntos tube que aceptar algo que yo misma ya sabia en el fondo de mi corazon, de lo contrario yo no le ubiera dicho a Takeru esas palabras desde un principio pero, despues de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de algo importante.

-¿De algo importante? ¿De que?

-Me di cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenia por Takeru eran muy parecidos a los que tenia por ti, eso es por que en ciertos aspectos se parecen mucho cuando estan conmigo lo quiero decir es que de alguna manera yo miraba a Takeru como si tambien fuera una especie de hermano mayor para mi. Sin embargo tambien abia un poco de amor de pareja entre esos sentimientos, pero aun sabiendo eso ahora no me siento trizte, para nada, ya que me alegra que mi querido hermano sea feliz con la persona que ama y tambien que esa persona sea alguien que yo aprecio mucho.

Por eso ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mi.

Termino de decir ella levantandose de la cama y asercandose a la puerta.

-Hikari.

-Enserio esta bien—Le dijo la chica con una sonrrisa mientras escuchaban el timbre de la puerta principal—debe de ser Daisuke, me tengo que ir ya.

-Esta bien cuidate mucho ¿Esta bien?

Le contesto Tai con una sonrrisa alibia al aver escuchado aquellas palabras de su hermana.

-Si.

Se despidio Hikari marchandose de ese luygar.

Ella al salir de la abitacion serro la puerta y se dirigio a la puerta principal despues de tomar su bolso blanco de la mesa de noche, al abrir la puerta se encontro con Daisuke que peleaba con Takeru.

-¿Se puede saber que estas asiendo tú a qui, Takeru?

Refunfullaba el chico de ojos cafes a lo que Takeru solamente podia contestarle tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?

-Mira voy a tener una cita con Hikari ¿Qué te parece eso?

-Muy bien te felicito.

Contesto el rubio con una sonrrisa honesta.

-Aun asi –Continuo Daisuke diciendole enojado-¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Bueno yo…

Agacho su mirada triste asiendo con eso que Daisuke se tranquilisara un poco al ver los gesto de Takeru.

-¿Oye tú?…

-Takeru..

Interrumpio Hikari.

A lo que el chico de ojos azules alsa su mirada para ver a la chica.

-Hikari ¿Esta Tai?

Pregunto Takeru, la chica no respondio aun estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Hikari ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto el chico de cabello marron al ver esta situacion.

-Daisuke—dijo por fin Hikari-¿Podrias esperarme un momento en el piso de abajo porfavor?

-¿He? si claro como gustes.

Respondio el chico mientras se marchaba.

Al quedarse solos Takeru le dijo.

-Sé que es lo que debes de estar pensando, que despues de todo este alboroto no mereco hablar con él pero yo…

-Te equicocas—Le dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras negaba con la cabeza—Me alegra mucho que vengas a verlo, mi Oni-chan esta en su abitacio y… no te preocupes por mi madre no esta—Le sonrrio ella a lo que el chico le devuelve la sonrrisa—Adios.

Dijo ella marchandose mientras el chico de ojos azules entraba al departamento de Yagami.

Al poco tiempo Hikari llego al piso de abajo donde Daisuke se encontraba esperandola, al verla él le dijo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Y Takeru?

-Sabes Daisuke, al principio me preocupaba dejar a mi Oni-chan solo pero, ahora que Takeru esta con él me siento mucho mas tranquila… por que se que todo ba a salir bien.

-No entiendo ¿Por que?

Pregunto Daisuke confundido a lo que Hiari se rio ligeramente, definitivamente algo que le encantada del chico de ojos cafes era esta despistades y distracion que era clasica en él.

-¿No me digas que no te as dado cuenta?

-¿De que?

La chica volvio a reir ligeramenteantes antes de decirle.

-Sabes, mi hermano esta saliendo con alguien.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ven, te lo contare en el camino.

Le dijo Hikari mientras tomaba a Daisuke del brazo y salian de los departamentos.

_**Continuara...**_


	17. Los dos juntos

**_He aqui el final de esta historia, _**

**_Por todo su apoyo atraves de esta historia muchas gracias. n.n_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 17: Los dos juntos._**

Takeru se abia quedado un momento parado frente a la puerta de entrada pensando en lo que abia visto y sonrrio ya que no recordaba la ultima vez que veia a la chica sonrreirle de esa manera tan cincera. Sintiendose un poco mas tranquilo se diriguio a la abitacion de Tai y toco una vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo?

Escucho la voz de Tai desde el otro lado de la puerata, sintiendo con esto como el corazon comenzaba a palpitarle rapidadamente ya que estaba nervioso, trato de no aparentarlo, sonrrio y abrio la puerta lentamente.

-Soy yo…

Le dijo.

-Takeru, ¿Qué haces aquí?, si Yamato se entera te meteras en serios problemas.

Le dijo Tai preocupado puesto que ya no queria meter al menor de los rubio en mas problemas dado que pensaba que la platica que abia tenido esa mañana con Ishida solo abia empeorado las cosas; sin embargo el chico de ojos azules nego con la cabeza y se aserco al castaño sentandose a un lado suyo en la cama.

Le dijo entonces.

-Perdoname…

-¿He?

-Lo siento yo cometi muchos herrores desde que salimos juntos, incluso de niños no sabia como desirte lo que sentia consiguiendo solo con eso que la situacion que ya existia entre ambos empeorara aun mas y derrepente sin que me diera cuenta intentaba oultar a toda costa lo que mas queria comunicarte y todo empeso a revolverse… y yo…

-Tranquilo.

Le dijo el mayor poniendo su mano sobre la de Takeru quien dijo en un sierto tono de amargura y de trizteza.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilize? Tú me prometiste que nunca me arias daño y sin embargo soy yo el que no para de herirte, trate de alejarme de ti lo mas posible, te dije que nunca podriamos ser felices juntos que todo abia sido tu culpa. Deberias de odiarme—Justo al decir eso los ojos del menor comensaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas que trato de ocultar bajando su mirada—Deberias decirme que me baya que no te moleste, que me aleje de ti; vine aquí esperado que me perdonaras pero la verdad es que no me mesco eso.

Cada palabra no asia mas que aumentar la trizteza. Por su parte el castaño no podia verlo asi, viendo como la persona que amaba se undia solo cada vez mas, fue entonces que Tai dijo tranquilo y comprencivo.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Takeru, ya todo paso, por eso no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Es que yo… no logro entenderlo… pór que aun que todos digan que lo que siento por ti esta bien, aun que mi Oni-san lo aya aseptado, aunque estes tu diciendome esto, yo soy el que no esta seguro de seguir amandote.

Tai no lo penso mucho en cuanto escucho eso rodeo el cuerpo del menor con los brazos y poco a poco hiso que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho intentando que se desaogara, deseandpo que esas palabras fueran pasajeras; pero el rubio no lo dejaba queria desaser el abrazo que el mismo consintio. Fue entonces que unos dedos lo tomaron por la barbilla haciendo que su rostro se alsara mientras que el brazo alrededor de su cintura apretaba ligeramente mientras las manos del rubio permanecian en el pecho del mayor, en ese momento los acuosos ojos azules del menor se encontraron con las pupilas achocalatadas de Yagami las cuales al igual que las suyas se encontraban humedas puesto que Taichi trataban de contener las lagrimas que abian protado a raiz de lo anttes dicho.

-Mirame a los ojos y dime qué es lo que has dicho.

Le dijo Tai con voz quebrada.

Takeru se quedo callado al sentir las manos del mayor temblar y se dio cuenta de que quisas este no se abia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. El menor sentia que el corazon se le estrujaba, no se sentia merecedor de ese amor tan calido y que siempre se le abia mostrado sincero incluso en ese momento, esa persona le amaba, amaba a ese Takeru, aunque estaba mostrandole toda su debilidad e inseguridad. Se sentia tan bulnerable y una verdadera vergüenza ¿Cómo era posible que le siguiera amando a esas alturas del caso? ¿Cómo podia seguir amandolo a pesar de estarle causando tanto dolor y daño?

-Yo no te meresco, no te meresco.

Le afirmo el chico de ojos azules tratando de desviarle la mirada sin poder perdonarse asi mismo.

Trato de separarse otra vez pero los brazos del castaño lo impedian de nuevo. Quedando apoyado en el calido y comfortante pecho de Tai mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto.

-¿Cómo no podria amarte?—Le afirmo Yagami limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano—Debo decirtelo que siempre has sido una persona especial para mi desde que te conoci, dises que no has hecho otra cosa que complicar las cosas a nuestro alrededor desde que eramos niños pero eso no es cierto yo tambien tube la culpa e incluso mas que tu y aun asi me ayudaste a entender mis sentimientos por ti por que ambos deseabamos estar juntos; tambien dices que solo ma has estado causando daño desde que estoy a tu lado pero de solo ver tus ojos siento un calor incomparable en mi corazon… entiendeme… te amo y te segire amando sin inportar nada, por eso me duele ver tu trizteza, por que yo lo que mas deseo es verte feliz, ver esos ojos llenos de esperanzas y sueños por que quiero ser yo quien te de esa felicidad.

Nunca penso que llegaria a decir esas palabras con tanto afecto, una leve sonrrisa se formo en su rostro; lentamente inclino su cabeza queriendo sentirlo, queriendo que Takeru le demostrara que no lo odiaba, el menor se tenso y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza tratando de huir de nuevo, Tai se detuvo se quedaron con sus frentes unidas mirando al piso.

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que realmente ya no me amas –Le dijo el castaño—mirame y dimelo, si es asi dimelo, que el tiempo que pasamos no sentias una felicidad inmensa, dime que nunca sentiste la calides de mis besos, la comodidad de mis brazos, la dulsura, la ternura y la pacion con la que haciamos el amor.

Por que todo eso es lo que tu me ases sentir a mi, asi que mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas. Dime entonces que todo esto que siento por ti tambien es una mentira y una ilucion.

Takeru se quedo callado unos segundos, abia quedado sorprendido, entendiendo lo que le abian dicho comenso a derramas inebitablemente mas lagrimas ya que Yagami segia amandolo por sobre todas las cosas y no sabia el por que, no mentira, si lo sabia siempre lo supo, lo supo desde el instante que lo vio por primera vez y miro esa sonrisa tan despreocupada.

Sabe que ambos an pasado tantas cosas en sus vidas desde que estaban juntos, por que entendia que ya no solo era su vida … era la de ambos, si, la de ambos por que Takeru sentia toda esa marea de sentimientos con cada dia que pasaba a su lado, su luz, su amor. Por que Tai se abia conbertido en su esperanza.

El corazon lo tenia revuelto en una extraña mezcla de felicidad y un extaño sentimiento que lo asia sentirse tonto, tonto por atreverse a dudar de algo de lo que siempre a estado seguro.

-Takeru…

Susurro Tai algo trizte y arrepentido de averle preguntado algo como eso en una desesperacion que el mismo se abia jurado no caer. Sin embargo el rubio negaba con la cabeza mientras se separaba del cuerpo del mayor.

-Yo… no—porfin hablo el menor—no te odio.

-Enctonces dime, qué es lo que sientes por mi.

Ubo un pequeño silencio de unos cuantos segundos.

Takeru sonrrio tinmidamente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas puesto que se dio cuenta de que era capas de decir esas palabras, por que ya no queria ocultarlas mas, nunca mas…

-Te amo… te amo…

Y abiendo de descubrir su cara de esas lagrimas le ofrecio a Yagami la mas bella de sus sonrrisas.

-Yo tambien te amo.

Le dijo el castaño mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio , el menor acepto el abrazo cariñosamente como si ninguno de los dos deseara soltarse queriendo estar asi por siempre…

Se quedaron asi unos istantes hasta que Tai se separo un poco para mirar el rostro del menor el cual le miraba tiernamente observando como la afliccion de este desaparecia de su rostro poco a poco.

-Tai, perdo…

Un dedo del mayor sello las palabras del chico de ojos azules, no queria escuchar nada, queria sentirlo, los verdaderos sentimientos, sueños y ezperanzas de Takeru…

Lentamente also su mano con direccion al rostro del menor para acariciarlo, deleitandose con esas mejillas sonrosadas para luego tomarlo del menton y alsar su mirada un poco mas para verlo de frente y profundo, atrayendolo de la cintura hacia su cuerpo mientras su labios se posaban en aquellos que deseaban tanto, fue un beso suave seguido de otros mas pausados, dandose el tiempo de disfrutar del rostro del menor.

Fue entonces que noto que el rubio abia serrado los ojos aceptando esas muestras de cariño, sonrrio sin dejar de besarlo puesto que era la primera vez que observaba al menor cerrar los ojos de esa manera tan dulce mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se volvia tan evidente, parecia un hermoso angel bajado del cielo que abia benido solamente al mundo para él,como aquella vez que lo abia besado por primera vez cuando eran niños. El castaño fue igulamente serrando los ojos lentamente; por su parte Takeru no oponia resistencia, el tambien lo deseaba tanto…

Dejando escapar un ligero gemido que ambos aprobecharon para profundisar sus beso, su promesa, saboreando el interior de la boca del otro mientras un lelirante sentimiento de amor los embriagaba por dentro sin temores, sin dudas; se separaron para recuperar el aliento que se abian robado, ofreciendose una mirada que culmino en un ultimo beso de Yagami en la frente del menor que no paraba de sonrreir.

Derrepente el menor se se sintio acostado en la cama del mayor el cual se abia colocado sobre él, miro entonces esos hermosos ojos azules donde se refleja el amor y la pacion que sentia por el, un emocion de felicidad lo embargo por completo notando que el rubio se sonrojaba al aberse dado cuenta de esto. Asi fue entonces que comenso recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de Takeru con su mano derecha mientras le besaba dulcemente a la vez que el rubio lo abrazaba tiernamentese se sintio conmovido, hace tanto que no sentia en verdad que hacia el amor con el mayor, mostro una sonrrisa mientras lo acerbcaba mas a él en un fuerte abrazo comenzo a acariaciarle el cabello entrelazando sus delgados dedos en los mechones castaños de Yagami que comensaba a desabotonar su camisa para despojarlo suavemente de su ropa; el proceso fue lento, callendo despacio cada prenda del atuendo que llebaban ambos entre besos, caricias y declaraciones de amor. Taichi comenso lento lamiendo todo el cuerpo de su pequeño empesando por el cuello y bajando lentamente por este hasta llegar a su pecho, el rubio no podia mas que dejar escapar unos cuantods suspiros y gemidos de dulsura Tai era el unico que lograba hacer que sintiera eso, el chico de ojos cafes por su parte le encantaba el sentir del calor del cuerpo de la persona que tanto amaba, se detubo un monmento para besar el vientre del chico de ojos azules, esa piel tan suave que se le ofrecia con amor una vez mas, sin ir muy deprisa fue subiendo de nuevo por el cuerpo de Takeru el cual lo resibio con un beso nuevamente.

El tiempo transcuria tan lentamente mientras se disfrutaban el uno al otro, el mayor giro al chico de ojos azules ensima suyo para poder abrasarlo mejor, Takeru deseaba hacer feliz a Yagami de la misma manera que el lo estaba haciendo, bajo su rostro ofreciendole un beso delicadamente profundo en su cuello, al sentir las manos del castaño recorrer su cuerpo acariciando mas apacionadamente enbelesado por la suavides de su piel, el menor no se detubo comenso a deslisar su mano izquierda con discrecion por el cuerpo de Taichi, su pecho, su cadera hasta llegar a tocar la erecion de este y comensar a masegar mientras deslisaba lentamente su boca hacia abajo entre lamidas y besos, se detubo un momento lamiendole a Yagami el bientre igualmente como este lo abia hecho momentos antes con el suyo antes de iniciar a lamer la hombria del mayor con suavidad.

-Ahh… Takeru…

Pronuncio Tai con la respiracion agitada mientras trataba de acomodarse, apoyarse con su lado derecho sobre la cama logrando poder deslisar una mano tras las portentosas caderas del chico de ojos azules, posando sus dedos en el humbral de placer de Takeru que se le ofrecia con libertad; al sentir esto el rubio abrio la boca en un gran gemido liberando de sus carias a Yagami que al ver esto tomo al menor de los hombros girando de nueva cuenta quedando el mayor sobre Takeru , el chico de ojos cafes comenso a acariciar de vaiven el cuerpo mas pequeño bajo suyo, otro beso profundo se llevo acabo, entonces el rubio lo entendio Taichi le miraba de la misma manera que aquella ocacion que se le entrego por primera vez cuando deseba ofrecerse por completo, abrio lentamente las piernas como aquella ocasión esperando que el mayor lo hiciera suyo.

-Aaahh… Tai… aahh… ahhh…

Emitio el menor con voz agitada, exitada al sentir a Yagami entrando dentro suyo.

Ambos gimieron dulcemente al sentirse conectados, se sonrieron agitados antes de besarse nuevamente. Yagami conmenso a moverse ligeramente, rítmica y deliciosamente dejando que el plecer hiciera lo suyo, estremeciendose en los brazos del otro…

Ambos terminaron a la par, uno dentro del otro, el otro encima de uno, disfrutando todabia del extacis de su amor. Fue entonces que Takeru recostado en el pecho de Tai le dijo de nuevo sin arrepentimientos, sin querer ocultarlo mas tiempo.

-Te amo.

Por su parte Yagami sonrrio de nuvo, nunca penso que llegaria a ser tan feliz, nunca penso poder tener un momento tan pacifico con el chico de ojos azules como el que estaban viviendo en ese momento, abrasandolo fuertemente contra su pecho y le contesto.

-Yo tambien te amo, te amo Takeru.

Si, esto es lo que realmente querian ambos escuchar de la voz del otro.

Por su amor puede que muchas cosa hallan cambiado pero no podria haber acurrido nada que les provocara tanta felicidad, puede que no unicamente a ellos, no hay arrepentimientos, ni hay duda, ni secretos; por que lo que ambos deseaban era el estar juntos.

**_Fin_**


	18. Epilogo

**_He aqui el epilogo de esta historia esperando que les guste._**

**_Respecto a la historia una Love Suite es un hotel por si selo llegan a preguntar._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: Epilogo.**_

Llegaba un poco tarde se había retrasado un poco por la platica que había tenido con su madre esta mañana, además se había despertado un poco tarde por la reunión que tubo el día anterior, ya que el día de ayer había cumplido quince años y lo había festejado con sus amigos y la persona que mas quería en este mundo.

En cuanto llego a su destino toco la puerta.

-Takeru, pasa mi hermano esta en la sala esperándote.

Le recibió Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Si gracias—Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras entraba al departamento Yagami. Ya había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, no, no es cierto hay algunas cosas que ya han cambiando—Daisuke ¿Cómo estas?

Pregunto al ver al chico de cabello marrón sentado en la sala junto a Tai.

-Takeru ¿ya llegaste?

Le recibió el mayor con una sonrisa a lo que el rubio corresponde con otra, al ver esto Daisuke no pude evitar poner una mirada de extrañeza ante la situación, aun que la misma Hikari ya le había explicado la clase de relación que sostenían Tai y Takeru aun no podía dejar de parecerle algo… ¿increíble?

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke?

Le pregunto el chico de ojos azules mientras se sentaba a su lado quedando el a un lado y Tai al otro lado de Motomiya.

-¡No! ¡No nada! Hikari ya vámonos.

Contesto el aludido moviendo exageradamente los brazos mientras se ruborizaba un poco, a lo que Hikari solo podía reírse discretamente ante las acciones y gestos de este, le contesto entonces.

-En un momento, solo iré por mi bolsa, la deje en mi habitación espérenme.

La chica se retiro con una sonrisa a buscar su bolsa dejando a los chicos solos, fue entonces que el rubio le pregunto.

-Vas a salir con Hikari ¿Verdad?

-Si.

Contesto Motomiya.

-Ya va a cumplirse un mes desde que son novios ¿No es así?

Repregunta el chico de ojos azules con cierta serenidad en la voz.

-Si.

Volvió a contestar Daisuke.

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti y también con Hikari.

-Espero que la estés tratando bien Daisuke.

Interrumpió Tai hablando como todo un hermano mayor.

-Vamos Tai, sabes que Daisuke seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Hikari.

Comento Takeru entre una sonrisa, ya últimamente le había parecido que Tai había estando actuando un poco como su hermano.

-Bueno yo…

Tato de decir el chico de cabello marrón, sin embargo el mayor contesto.

-Aun así, Hikari sigue siendo mi hermana quiero asegurarme que le estoy dejando mi mas grande tesoro a la persona indicada.

-Pensé que yo era tu más grande tesoro.

Replico el rubio enojado mientras volteaba su rostro.

-No, lo que quise decir era—Trato de explicarse el mayor al ver como su chico aparentemente se enfadaba con el—tú sabes que eso diferente, por que…

Por otra parte Daisuke estaba algo incomodo, se había vuelto a quedar en medio de ellos y una de sus discusiones de pareja, no es que le desagradara la relación de ambos ni nada por el estilo, solamente era el hecho de que esa no era la primera vez que ocurría esto; suspiro, nunca imagino que terminaría así, mucho menos que el que pensaba que era su rival de amores no lo era ni un poco….

-Estas escuchando Daisuke.

Lo llamo Taichi poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico ya que al parecer había terminado su pequeña plática con Takeru.

-¿He? ¿Qué?

Dijo Motomiya confundido, no se había percatado en que momento le volvieron a hablar.

-¿Nos vamos?

Pregunto Hikari que había regresado a la sala con su bolso en la mano.

-No importa hablaremos de eso después.

Le dijo el mayor de los Yagami suspirando cansado dándose cuenta que Daisuke probablemente no los había escuchado.

-Entonces ya nos vamos Oni-chan.

Le dijo su hermana mientras tomaba al chico de cabello marrón de la mano y lo conducía hacia la puerta.

-Vallan con cuidado.

Aconsejo Takeru despidiéndolos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Daisuke.

Recordó Taichi también despidiéndose de ellos.

* * *

Al poco tiempo ellos también ya habían salido de la casa, y se habían dirigido al parque local, donde se detuvieron cerca de una fuente, se quedaron parados esperando frente a esta, charlando entre risas, de pronto se escucho decir del rubio.

-No entiendo me dijo que nos veríamos aquí hace diez minutos.

-Vamos no te preocupes, sabes como es el él.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Aun que pensándolo bien, debería aprovechar este momento en el que él todavía no llega.

Takeru sonrió apaciblemente entendiendo el capricho de Tai, el cual se acerco lentamente inclinándose un poco para poder besar al rubio dulcemente el los labios del menor que dibujaba una sonrisa mientras recibía el beso gustoso.

-¡Tai! ¡¿Qué estas asiendo?!

Escucharon ambos chicos como alguien le gritaba al mayor, los se separaron.

-¡Llegas tarde!

Contesto Taichi con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te dije de estar besando a mi hermano de esa manera?

Regaño Yamato ligeramente ruborizado por la escena antes vista.

-Vamos, vamos solo fue un beso no es para tanto.

Ishida se quedo callado al ver que el castaño tena la razón, a pesar de haber pasado tiempo el mayor de los rubios aun no podía acostumbrarse al ver del todo esta clase de situaciones.

-Yamato, tranquilo—Le dijo Sora con una sonrisa la cual llegaba a su lado—prometiste ya no alterarte por este tipo de cosas.

-Oni-san…

-Entiendo, no tienen que repetírmelo—Interrumpió Ishida cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada apenada de los demás. Sora, Tai y Takeru rieron ligeramente al ver los gestos de vergüenza de Yamato, el cual después de un rato suspiro y dijo—ya nos vamos.

-Si.

Contesto Takaishi.

Ese día se habían quedado de ver los cuatro jóvenes para salir juntos a una plaza local.

-No pude creer que mi pequeño hermano ayer allá cumplido quince años.

Comentaba Yamato nostálgico.

-Claro, Takeru ya no es un niño.

Contesto Yagami mientras se acercaba a su chico, lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Yamato no pudo evitar sentir un cierto recelo por esta situación.

-Yamato, calma.

Le decía Sora al notar su expresión.

-S-si.

Contesto su novio sin dejar de mirar a Taichi con una mirada recelosa, para el castaño esta situación le era bastante divertida. Si bien Ishida le había afirmado que lograba entender que los sentimientos que tenia hacia Takeru eran sinceros y que trataría de apoyarlos lo mas que podía, no iba a permitir ni a soportar ningún trato impropio hacia su pequeño hermano, lo que significaba para Yagami una situación bastante divertida a veces ya que empezó a gustar de jugarle ciertas bromas a Yamato para recelarlo y ver las divertidos gestos del mayor de ojos azules aparentando que nada le afectaba o simplemente para verlo rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Pasa algo Tai?

Pregunto Takeru al observar como el chico de ojos cafés solo miraba los gestos avergonzados de su hermano mientras Sora trataba de tranquilizar a su novio.

Yagami sonrió y dijo en broma.

-No sé, es que ayer fue un día especial para ti, debí haberte llevado a un lugar especial—Yamato no pudo evitar voltear repentinamente esperando que Taichi no dijera nada tonto, sin embargo este ultimo siguió diciendo en broma—si, debí haberte llevado a una Love Suite.

-¿L-love Suite?—Pregunto Ishida con su mirada ensombrecida y un tono de enfado disimulado-¿Pensabas llevar a mi hermano a uno de esos lugares?

-Cálmate Yamato, solo fue una broma ¿Cómo piensas que voy a hacer algo así?

Trato de aclarar Yagami al ver los gestos iracundos de Yamato.

-¿Broma?

Le dijo el rubio acercándose al castaño.

-Si, broma.

Le dijo Taichi tratando de calmarlo mientras soltaba a Takeru y se alejaba de este lentamente retrocediendo a cada paso que daba el mayor de los hermanos a si enfrente. Se quedaron un momento quietos ante las miradas de Sora y de Takeru que ya sabían perfectamente que era lo que se aproximaba, sin más el castaño comenzó a correr temiendo por su vida con Yamato persiguiéndolo detrás de él.

-¡Vuelve aquí Tai tenemos que hablar seriamente otra vez!

Gritaba Ishida.

-Ya te dije que fue una broma.

Ambos chicos alrededor de Takeru y Sora, la última le decía al menor con una sonrisa fingida.

-T-Tai se paso esta vez.

-Le he dicho que no diga ese tipo de cosas enfrente de mi Oni-san—Suspiro—La verdad a veces me preocupa un poco cuando se pelean de esa manera.

Le confeso el menor de ojos azules.

-No creo que debas de preocuparte—Le contesto la chica mientras miraba a Yamato regañar a Tai después de a verlo alcanzado y a el ultimo solo se reía alegremente—yo creo que esta es la manera en la que ahora se demuestran su amistad.

-Tienes razón.

Afirmo Takeru sonriendo.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

Regaño Yamato.

-Claro, claro—Decía Taichi alegremente—no tenias porque ponerte así, solo era una broma además…

-¿Además?

-¿Cómo si tu nunca hubieras llevado a Sora a uno de esos lugares?—Yamato enrojeció hasta las orejas y se quedo callado, el cas taño continuo hablando—aun que como tu padre nunca esta en casa tal vez no tengas ese tipo de problema.

El castaño termino diciendo esta frase aun riendo pues seguía bromeando.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Le gritaba Sora aun mas ruborizada que su novio al escuchar a Tai, el cual seguía riendo ingenuamente mientras decía.

-Fue una broma, una broma.

Takeru al observar la escena comenzó a reír ligeramente.

* * *

La noche había caído ya, las estrellas de un hermoso plateado brillaban hermosamente en el negro firmamento, todo era tranquilidad y paz, el tiempo les parecía transcurrir tan lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa estas preocupado por la hora?

Pregunto Tai al ver a Takeru pensativo mirando por la ventana medio abierta por la cortina, las hermosas luces de la ciudad.

-No es nada.

Respondió el menor entregando un beso a su querido Taichi.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en una cama medio desnudos cubiertos por una sabana medio caída al piso.

-¿Enserio no piensas en nada?

-Bueno—contesto el rubio con una sonrisa—Si mi Oni-san se entera que en verdad me llevaste a una Love Suite se enfadara mucho contigo y va a volver a regañarte.

A lo que el mayor rio ligeramente, le encantaba que el menor se tomara las cosas de esta manera tranquila.

-En ese caso… solo no le digamos.

Acabo diciendo Yagami mientras abrazaba a Takeru que le decía.

-Tai.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo.

Le dijo el rubio acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo.

Contesto Tai besándolo dulcemente mientras lo volteaba colocando debajo de él y cubriendo a ambos con la sabana, escondiéndose debajo de esta entre sonrisas ligeras. En ese momento ambos jóvenes sabían mejor que nunca que su amor duraría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_No puedo crer que esta es mi segunda historia terminada, me siento algo triste por que es el final pero tambien ansiosa por poder escribir la siguiente. Todo eso no seria posible sin ustedes los lectores que me siguieron fielmente hasta el final, por ello quiero agradecerles profundamente, aun que tambien tengo que agradecer a mi querido Yoru por el apoyo incondicional que tambien me brinda con cada historia; es por todo esto que_**

**_¡Gracias a todos ustedes!_**

**_Y hasta la proxima. _**


End file.
